Daeva and the Fallen: What I've Done
by RebelAct1993
Summary: One year passed, Lily was in Purgatory and Evie was with the King of Hell. Time for them to come back together and work as a pack again. Evie isn't as trusting as usual. Lily has more of a hunter's edge. A lot happens that shouldn't to Evie and Castiel. In the end, three characters have bigger issues to deal with when someone they thought was the enemy really wasn't. Who will win?
1. One

**Title: Daeva and the Angel: What I've Done **

**One **

_Maine_

_One Year Later:_

Lilyana Danielson gasped for air when she was on the ground again. Dean Winchester was next to her, his arm was throbbing. Dean took his girlfriend's hand, running through the woods they were in. Lily's eyes got used to the darkness of the woods. They stopped outside a tent, Dean motioned Lily to grab the backpack. She was about to when a flashlight shined on them. Lily had her gun out before the person had a chance to think.

Lily and Dean were bloodstained and dirty. Dean was holding axe-little weapon that he created in Purgatory. "Where are we?" Dean demanded.

"What?"

A woman came out of the tent. Lily cocked the gun, pointing it that the couple. "Hey, hey."

"Where's the road?"

"Twelve miles, that way." The man pointed. Lilyana smiled, keeping the gun pointed at the couple. She grabbed the backpack and ran with Dean right behind her.

* * *

_Somewhere (Heaven):_

Evelyn Knight was weakly standing in an office with glass all around her and the walls were white. "Welcome." Evie looked at the woman, backing away. "Don't be scared." She said.

"I'm not scared. I have trust issues at the moment."

"Understandable."

"Where am I? How am I away from Crowley? There's no way to get away from him." Evie looked down at her herself. Her clothes were tattered and disgusting. Dried and fresh blood stained her body along with the clothes. "Who the hell are you?" Evie asked.

"You are in Heaven."

"Heaven?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, that's no way I'm in Heaven. This looks nothing like Heaven." Evie said. "You may have doubts, Evelyn." The woman said.

"Who are you!?"

"My name is Naomi. I have a fast for you." Evie looked at the angel, gulping. _What did a Daeva have to do to get herself out of trouble? I need to find my friends, my sister! I need my Cas! Where the hell are you guys? _"So, why don't you tell me about your time with the King of Hell?" Naomi asked with a beyond creepy smile.

* * *

_Clayton, Louisiana_

_Four Days Later:_

Lilyana jumped out of the orange pick-up truck as it stopped. Dean got out, as the driver pointed directions to them. Lily and Dean walked down the road. Lily looked at Dean as he held his left arm. _He _was getting impatient with waiting any longer. By the time they got to the grave sight it was night.

Lilyana stopped, seeing the windmill. "This better be you, you son of a bitch." Dean groaned. He handed Lily a shovel, as they started to dig. He was grunting in pain. "Dean, let me do this. I've dug graves before." Lily said.

"Lily-"

"Look, he's my friend too. I deserve to do something to help this son of a bitch." Lilyana said. "Fine." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dean, just trust me. This was the best thing to do." Lily said as she started to dig. "For who?" Dean asked.

Lily stopped for a moment, glaring at him. "Just because what happened down there between us doesn't mean we can't keep that up here. I'd like to keep what happened between us, and only tell our friends the half-truth." Lily said. "Just dig, babe." Dean said.

"Don't call me _babe_."

"Right, angel."

"Dean, I _will _kick your ass." Lily hissed as she continued to dig up the bones of their friend.

Once Lily was done digging up the bones, she jumped out of the grave. Dean was holding his left arm again.

"All right." Dean stood up. "Hold on, you bastard." Dean rolled up his sleeve. His forearm was glowing red and pulsing. "Hold on!"

Dean cut his arm with a large knife. Dean held him arm over the bones, the red liquid dripped out of his arm onto the bones. "_Anima corpori…fuerit corpus...totem resurgent_." Dean groaned in pain as the light vanished from the bones. He dropped to his knees.

"Wow."

Lilyana helped him stand up as he rolled up his sleeve. He appeared behind them. "That was fast." Lily smirked. "No thanks to you. The hell took you so long?" He asked.

"You're welcome."

The man cracked his neck. "Everything working?" Dean asked. "Good enough." The man said. He opened his mouth, the vampire fangs descend.

"What now?"

"Like we talked about, I guess."

"Then this is goodbye."

"Keep your nose clean, Benny. You hear me?" Dean asked. Benny walked over to Dean, shaking his hand. "We made it, brother. I can't believe it." Benny laughed and hugged Dean.

"You and me both."

"Hey, what about the angel girlfriend? Don't I get a hug?" Lily asked. Benny chuckled, hugging Lily. As much as Purgatory was a horrible place, Benny was a good friend to them. He saved Lily from another vampire. She owed him.

**-WID-**

Dean and Lily were laying low at Rufus' cabin, both trying to get in contact with Evie and Sam. They needed them. Where the hell were they? Lily looked out the window one day, seeing…the Impala pull up to the cabin. She smiled. "Dean, get ready." Lily pressed her back against the wall beside the door. The door opened, Sam took a few steps in. Lilyana slammed the door closed behind her, smirking at Sammy. Dean pushed him to the ground, dousing him in holy water.

"What the-? I'm not a demon." Dean poured Borax on Sam next. "Or a Leviathan. What-" Dean grabbed Sam's hand, cutting it. Sam gasped.

"Or a shifter. Good." Dean stood up. "My turn. Come on. Let's go." Dean held out the bottles to Sam.

"I don't need to. I know it's you." Sam said. "Damn it, Sammy!" Dean splashed the holy water and Borax over himself, holding the knife out to Sam who stood up.

"Come on!"

"No, Dean, can I just say hello?" Sam asked as Dean rolled up his sleeve, cutting his arm. Dean passed the knife over to his girlfriend. "Dean, I think I know Lily when I see her." Lily took the knife, slicing her hand open. It healed instantly. On the same hand, she poured holy water and Borax.

"I'm me, not a demon, not a Leviathan, or shifter. Come here, Sammy!" Lily hugged Sam Winchester. When Lilyana backed away from Sam, he and Dean had a Winchester hug. Lily loved these moments.

"You're…freakin' alive." Sam walked a few steps away from Dean and Lily with his hand in his hair. "I mean, what the hell happened?" He asked.

"I guess standing too close to exploding Dick sends your ass straight to Purgatory." Lily said. "You guys were in Purgatory? For the whole year?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, time flies when you're running for your life." Dean said. "How'd you get out?" Sam asked.

"I guess whoever built the box didn't want us in there any more than we did." Dean said. "What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"We're here, that's all that matters."

"What about Cas? Was he there?" Sam asked. Dean turned his back to Sam, looking at the floor. Lily looked at Sam with a weak smile. "Yeah, Cas didn't make it." Dean said. Lily closed her eyes, shaking her head. Dean didn't know what he was saying.

"What exactly does that mean?"

"Something happened to him down there. Things got pretty hairy towards the end, and he…just let go." Dean said. "So Cas is dead? You saw him die?" Sam asked.

"We saw enough." Lily said. "So, then what, you're not sure?" Sam asked.

"Like Lily said, we saw enough, Sam."

"Right. Dean, I'm sorry."

"Hey, let me ask a question. Where's Evie?" Lilyana asked as Dean went to get three beers. "Uh, I don't really know, Lily. She was taken by Crowley." Sam said.

"You let Crowley take Evie, how could you? She's probably dead." Lily said. "She didn't want me to help her out, Lily. She told me not to get in the middle." Sam said.

"I would have, that's my sister you're talking about, Sam. Crowley probably killed her." Lily said.

"So, you - I can't believe you're actually here. You know that half your numbers are out of service? Felt like I was leaving messages in the wind." Dean said as he sat down at the table. Lily grabbed a beer before leaning against the wall. Sam remained standing. "Yeah, I-I-I didn't get your messages." Sam said.

"How come?"

"Probably because I ditched the phones." Sam said. "Because…?" Lily asked.

"I guess, um…I guess something happened to me this year, too. I don't hunt anymore." Sam smiled tentatively. "Yeah. And Sasha Grey's gone legit." Sam exhaled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Um, she did a Soderbergh movie."

"What?"

"She did a Soderbergh-"

"No. Enough of that actress. _You_, Sam. You quit?" Lily asked. "Yeah. Yeah, I - you guys were gone. Cas was gone, Bobby was dead. I mean, Crowley even shipped off Kevin, Evie and Meg to parts unknown." Sam said.

"So, you just turned tail on the family business." Dean said. "Nothing says 'family' quite like the whole family being dead." Sam said.

"I wasn't dead. In fact, I was knee-deep in God's armpit killing monsters, which, I thought, is what we actually do." Dean said. "Yes, Dean. And far as I knew, what we do is the thing that got every single member of my family killed. I had no one – no one. And for the first time in my life, I was completely alone. And, honestly, I-I didn't exactly have a roadmap. So, yeah, I-I fixed up the Impala, and I just...drove." Sam said.

"After you looked for us, right?" Lily asked, hopeful. Sam didn't say a word. "You did look for us, right?" Sam looked away.

"Good. That's good. Now, we – we...always told each other _not_ to look for each other. That's smart. Good for you. Of course, we always ignored that because of our deep, abiding love for each another, but not this time, right, Sammy?" Dean said.

"Look, I'm still the same guy, Dean."

"Well, bully for you. I'm not." Dean walked away, they heard the door slam closed. "I'll talk to him." Lily started to walk off.

"Lily."

Lily stopped, not looking at Sam. "I'm sorry I didn't look for you and I'm happy your back." Sam said. "Won't help the cause, Sam." Lily said. She walked to the closed door, opening it and closing it behind him.

"Dean, what the hell was that?" Lilyana hissed. "He didn't look for us." Dean said.

"Do you expect everyone to look for us? I mean, come on, Dean. We were gone for a year, anyone would have stopped at the fourth month, thinking we're dead. I would have done something else after a while." Lily said. "That's _so _reassuring." Dean rolled his eyes.

"We should tell him."

"No."

"Come on, Dean. He's your brother."

"And, he doesn't deserve to know what we did in Purgatory." Dean said. "Dean, do you realize the promise we made? Together forever, no matter what happens. That happened and we're still together. We need to tell him about us and what our status is." Lily said, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Later."

"When later?"

"You'll see." Dean leaned over and kissed her.

**-WID-**

Lilyana was sitting at the table, laptop open - she was trying to find out where Evie was and why she wasn't with Sam. Dean was on the couch, going through a box filled with Sam's phones. Sam was at the shove making dinner. "You want some dinner?" He asked. "Pass." Dean said as he put the headset into his ear.

"Lily?"

"Oh, uh, sure." Lily smiled at Sam. Sam continued to stir whatever he was making on the shove. A little while later, Sam was sitting at the table with Lily, eating. Dean turned towards them, looking at Sam.

"What?"

Dean took out the earpiece, putting the phone on speaker. _"Sam Winchester, it's Kevin Tran. Crowley had me in this warehouse, and I just escaped. I don't know where I am. And I don't know if he or-or any other demons are still after me. I need your help. Call me back. It's Kevin Tran." _

"When was that?" Sam asked.

Dean played another message. _"Sam Winchester. It's Kevin Tran. I called you a week ago. Call me, please. I don't know what the hell I'm doing out here, man." _

"Okay." Sam stood up from the table. "I get it. So, what, you want to…strategize or something?" He asked.

Dean played another message. _"Sam, it's Kevin. I'm…WHOO! I'm so good."_

"Is he…drunk?" Lily asked when she stood up. _"Three months since you ditched my ass. Haven't slept for more than four hours a night. It's all good in the hood. Uh, if you're still alive, eat me."_

And another message. _"Eat me!"_

One last message. _"Sam, it's been six months. I can only assume you're dead. If not, don't try and reach me. You won't be able to. I won't be calling this number anymore."_

Dean stood up from the couch. "He was our responsibility." Dean tossed the phone at Sam's chest. "And you couldn't answer your damn phone."

**-WID-**

Dean and Lily were on the couch, Dean was reading for once while Sam was on the laptop, listening to the message over and over again. "Sam, enough of the message. We get it." Lily groaned. "Hear that?" He asked.

"What is it?"

"I think he was on a bus. Listen again." The three of them listened to the message again. _"Last stop - Centreville._"

Dean and Lily got up from the couch, walking over to Sam and the laptop. "Centreville? Centreville, where?" Dean asked.

"Michigan."

"Why would Kevin be there?" Lily asked. "Because…his high school girlfriend goes to college there." Sam said.

"That's thin."

"It's the best lead we got."

"'We'?" Lily smiled. "You were right. He was our responsibility. So…let's find him, okay?" Sam said.

* * *

Dean and Sam were putting the duffels into the back of the Impala; Lilyana was already in the back. Lily leaned back, thinking about how many hunts they were already on, she looked to the side. She was expecting Evie to pop out of no where and smile at her, but it didn't happen. "Smell like dog to you?" Dean asked, snapping Lily out of her thoughts.

"In the car?"

"You tell me." Sam shrugged. "Hmm." Dean started to engine and they drove away.

* * *

**Well here's chapter one! No, I'm not done with What I've Done and I'm planning the next installment of Evie and Lily (previous known as The End). **

**Just wanted to get the first chapter out there for you guys! **

***If you are reading this and got to the end, please go back and read The Winchesters, The Angel, Lily Decides, Soulless, and Truth Be Told first.***

**Only 6 days until Supernatural premieres! That means 6 days to finish What I've Done. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I just like playing with the characters and story lines with the addition of two long-living female characters. **


	2. Two

**Two **

Lily was standing by the door, seeing two little boys running around. They were playing with toy guns. Lilyana saw Dean watching them. Sam walked towards her, she wasn't paying attention to him.

_Lilyana Danielson was on the ground of Purgatory with a vampire on top of her. She struggled underneath him before shooting him in the arm. She got on top of him, chopping off the head. Blood splattered onto her face, she wiped the blood that landed on her mouth away. Lily stood up, looking at the dead vamp in front of her. "Purgatory sucks. I need to find Castiel and Dean." Lily started to walk away from the body when someone grabbed her from behind. She remained still as the hands moved to her hips. "Get off me, Benny!" She hissed._

_"Come on, Lil."_

_"No one calls me Lil beside my sister. Don't ever call me that again." Lily growled. "For an angel, you're a bitch." Benny said._

_"Aww, thanks." She smiled. "Have you seen Dean lately? I lost him a few days ago."_

_"This way." _

Lily came back to Earth, thinking about what happened down there. She was a different angel, a good and bad different. Purgatory changed Lilyana for the better. She had a smirk on her face until Dean walked over to her. She smiled sweetly at him. Dean walked into the room; Lily was about to when she found herself in a room with two woman.

"Evie?"

"Lily."

"Oh my God! You're alive!" Lily smiled. "I see you two know each other." The other woman said.

"We're half-sister, Naomi and I said _not _to bring her into this. She doesn't know anything about this." Evie said. "Really? I'd like to see for myself." Naomi said. Lilyana looked at the woman.

"Okay, where am I?"

"Heaven."

"This doesn't look like Heaven and I spend a year in Heaven." Lily said. "Under new management. Welcome, I'm Naomi." Naomi said.

"Why am I here?" Lily asked. "You'll be tell me everything about Dean and Sam Winchester." Naomi said.

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"I'm not telling you everything about my boyfriend and his brother. There's no way. I'm not risking my relationship and friendship so you can make enemies." Lily said. "If that's how you feel." Naomi said.

"Just send me back."

"You will continue telling me about the Winchesters and have no memory of what happened here today, you won't remember seeing Evelyn. Besides, the Winchesters haven't even noticed you were gone." Naomi smiled. Lily didn't like that smile as she appeared back in the motel room.

"Tell me smelled like dog."

"What?" Lily asked, confused. "My car. It smelled like dog, right?" Dean asked.

"Uh, I never gave it a thought." Lily said. "You okay, you look like you've been drugged?" Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

Evie got up from the chair, starting to pace. She didn't like this job, not one bit. She didn't like this new Heaven, she didn't like the new management (Where was Chuck?), and she couldn't stand Naomi. Evie stopped, turning her attention to Naomi. "If this is going to work, I work on my own time as a hunter. I haven't hunted on myself in years, its time to break away from the Winchesters and my sister. So, here are the requires: one, I live in an apartment in New York City, two, I come straight to you for anything, three, I…never made contact with the Winchesters or Lily." Evie closed her eyes, she felt tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "Those things I can do. But we need to add one more." Naomi said.

"What?"

"If Castiel makes contact with you, you come to me first and _only _me." Naomi said. "But, we don't know if he's alive or not." Evie said.

"Don't worry about that. Just worry about decorating that New York loft of yours and forget that Lilyana Danielson was even here." Naomi said. Evie found herself in her NYC loft across from Central Park. _A perk, I suppose._

Evie thought back to being stuck with Crowley that entire year. She took off the leather jacket, seeing the scars that never completely healed.

**_"Stop! Stop! Please!" Evie screamed with the tears steaming down her face. Her body was strapped to a table. Most of her body was exposed to Crowley, which was his advantage to her. She couldn't flash away, she couldn't escape, she couldn't stop thinking about what happened. "Will you shut up?" Crowley hissed._**

**_"Stop! Please!" _**

**_"Fine." She took a deep breath, hissing in pain at the same time. Evie was covering her blood from the chest down. "We need you mobile anyway." Crowley went around to the tight straps around herself and she was freed for a bit. Evie quickly covered herself, she wasn't to thrilled being naked with Crowley around - not that she thought he'd take advantage of her but use it against her. Crowley threw something at her head, she caught it before it hit. It was a white towel that wouldn't be white for long. Evie wrapped it around herself, turning her attention to Crowley. _**

**_"What now?"_**

**_"Get dressed. I have to go somewhere."_**

**_"Why take me?"_**

**_"Because pet, I can't let you out of my sight." Crowley had his hand on her cheek, she closed her eyes. She felt him kiss her head, she pushed him away. "No one kisses my head! Ever!" She hissed._**

**_"Right, that archangel of a father used to. How is he by the way? Oh, that's right, he's dead." Evie thought she couldn't cry anymore but a new wave of fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Evie stormed off to get changed and help the wounds heal faster._**

* * *

Lilyana was listening to Dean tell Sam an experience in Purgatory, just one. One that wasn't even that terrible. Lily listened but couldn't focus on what story it was. Her mind was elsewhere.

_Lily and Benny were walking through the woods, getting close to a small clearing where Dean was. He was fighting with a vampire who was trying to attack him. Lilyana couldn't watch what was going on, she darted away with Benny yelled for her. If she wanted to survive Purgatory, she needed to do it without Dean and Benny. She needed Castiel, her fellow angel. _

_"Castiel! Castiel!" Lily screamed as she ran. A Leviathan jumped out in front of her. "Ah, the second angel." He smirked._

_"Leave me alone."_

_"Sorry, sweetheart, not possible." The Leviathan roared, exposing itself real side when Lilyana chopped off his head. "Next time, learn who you're dealing with." Lily kicked the head, deep into the woods, starting to run again._

_"Cas! Come on, Castiel! We need to talk! Its about Evie!" Lilyana yelled, making Cas interested in what she needed. She had something on Evie that the boys didn't even know about her. _

* * *

"The last time I saw Kevin was, like, a year ago." Channing Ngo, Kevin's girlfriend said. "When he disappeared?" Lily asked.

"Mm-hmm. He stole his mother's car because he thought he was on a mission from God or something. It was crazy." Channing said. "Shut up! My friend, Adam - who got addicted to Adderall but got a prefs on his SATs, so it was totally worth it - same thing." Her roommate said.

"Shut up!"

"Serious. Mission from God?"

Sam cleared his throat. "Look, Channing, we know Kevin was here." Sam said. "No, he wasn't." She said.

"And we understand if you're trying to protect him. But nobody can protect Kevin better than we can." Sam said. "I hate Kevin. I wouldn't protect him." Channing said.

"I thought you two had a thing."

"Yeah, when he was going to Princeton."

"Wow. Just like that?"

"Yeah."

"Mm-hmm."

**-WID-**

"So why would Kevin come sniffing around here if not to see her?" Dean asked. "No idea. Maybe we should split up, ask around, see if anybody's seen him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Asian kid at a university. That should be easy."

"I'm going with Dean."

"No, we're all splitting up and going different directions." Dean said. "That's not fair." Lily said.

"You spent enough time with me in Purgatory and four days by ourselves in the cabin, I think we could spend 10 minutes away from each other." Dean said. "I guess you're right. Make sure I never say that again." Lily smirked. Dean rolled his eyes, kissing her before he left. Lily stood there for a moment, watching the Winchesters separate off into different directions. Normally she had Evie at her side or Dean. _Where is Evie anyway? She still can't be with Crowley. _Lily closed her eyes, trying to remember something. She could vaguely see Evie's face in the memory but it was too blurred.

"Oh, forget it."

* * *

**I honor today to me - I FINISHED WHAT I'VE DONE! Just under the clock! My deadline was tomorrow before Supernatural premiered so I was up to date with the new episodes. **

**So, here's chapter two! Oh, and if I'm remembering correctly, the bold Evie part is the only one you see of her time with Crowley for a year. I just couldn't either fit it or something. I don't know. **

**Oh and half way through the fic - I changed Cas to Cass. Sorry about that but after that one episode where Dean goes, 'He put the ass in Cass', it was their way of saying - it's CASS not CAS. Oh well. **


	3. Three

**Three**

Lilyana walked up to a table at the campus diner, she pulled out her computer. It wasn't hard to hack into anything she needed but the thing was if it would work and if she could channel Evie for a simple moment.

**-WID-**

Evie was sitting in front of her MacBook in a café in New York City, researching something for her newest hunt when a screen popped up. Someone was trying to hack her system. **Little Sister **was the name on the pop up screen. Lily was trying to hack her computer to get into something. She watched as Lily accessed the security camera at a college. Evie leaned forward - they were looking for Kevin. He tried to contact her a while back but it was before she got away from Crowley.

**-WID-**

Sam was next to the table, ordering some food for himself. Lily already got herself a sandwich when Dean came over. "Don't judge me. I got bubkis."

"Well…"

"And here you go." The waitress said as she put the plate onto the table. "Ah, thank you." Sam said as the waitress walked away, he pushed the plate to Dean who sat down next to his girlfriend.

"Sweet mother of God. It's for me? Seriously?" Dean asked. Lily rolled her eyes, bring up the video from the diner they were at. "Check this out. So, I went through the campus security archives around the time Kevin should have been here. Anyone look familiar?" Lily asked, turning the laptop towards center so both Winchesters could see. Sam and Lily looked over at Dean who was chewing on his burger with his eyes closed.

"Dude, it's a burger."

"It's a treasure."

Lily shook her head. "Anyway, Kevin came all this way and didn't see his girlfriend. So, I went to the computer lab and found the computer he was on." Lilyana said. "And?" Dean asked.

"And I found the website he was visiting, found his account username, hacked in to the website, found when else this username logged in, and then I reverse-tracked the IP address back to the original user, Kevin, who has apparently been using the same wireless router for the past two months." Lily said. "That is spectacular work, so much like Evie. Any chance I can get that in English?" Dean asked.

"Oh, ha, ha. He's in Iowa - at a coffee shop right this moment." Lily said.

* * *

"A church? You sure this is right?" Dean asked as the three of them got of the Impala. Lilyana shot her boyfriend a glare. "One of the workers swears he's seen Kevin ducking in here for the past few months. Yeah, I'm sure." Lily said.

"Kevin, it's Sam and Dean Winchester. Open up." Sam said. "And Lilyana Danielson!" Lily hissed. Sam shook his head when no one answered. Dean picked the lock on the church doors.

**-WID-**

Lily was first to walk inside, seeing red spray-painted symbols on the windows and floor - none of them were stopping her. Dean and Sam were right behind her when she disappeared for a moment. Sam and Dean got sprayed with Borax from a large water gun. Lilyana appeared moments later, taking the gun from Kevin. "Their not Leviathans and neither am I." Lily said. "What the hell happened to you guys?" Kevin asked.

"Cliff notes? Lily and I were in Purgatory. Sam hit a of."

"For real?" Kevin looked at Lilyana, apparently he didn't believe Dean. Lily nodded her head. Dean wiped the Borax off his face with his sleeve. "You want some towels?" Kevin asked.

"Hey, Kevin, who taught you all this?" Lily asked. "I guess…God." Kevin said.

"God taught you how to trap demons?"

"Technically, yeah."

"Wait, wait, hold on. Crowley kidnapped you. I saw that. But then you left a message saying you escaped. How?" Sam said. "Well…first, he took me to a warehouse. There was a tablet there, like the last one." Kevin said.

"Wait, there's another tablet? So another Word of God." Dean said. Kevin nodded, "Yes."

"How many Words of God are there?"

"I just became a Prophet, like, a year ago."

"Well, did the tablet have a name?" Lily asked. "'Demons.'" Kevin said.

"What about demons?" Dean asked. "As far as I could tell…everything. Hell Gates." Kevin said.

"What about Hell Gates?" Sam asked. "There's one in Wisconsin. The tablet told me how to open it. There were ingredients for a spell." Kevin said.

"You showed the King of Hell - Crowley - how to open a Hell Gate? So that all the demons in Hell could come out all at once?" Lily asked. "What? No. I told Crowley I was opening a Hell Gate, but I was reading from another chapter – how to destroy demons." Kevin said.

"You son of a bitch."

"Wait. Kevin? Where's the tablet now?" Sam asked.

"Safe."

"Safe where?"

"Hey. As long as it's safe, okay? Were you able to read anything else off the tablet before you stashed it?" Dean asked. "Only the stuff about closing the gates of Hell. Forever." Kevin said.

"Pardon?"

"Come again?"

"Banish all demons off the face of the Earth, lock them away forever. That could be important, right?" Kevin asked with a smug smile. Lily, Sam, and Dean exchanged looks to each other. "Closing the gates of Hell forever? Yeah, yeah, that could be important." Dean said.

"Okay, if this kid is right, he's sitting on a bombshell. Hell, he _is _the bombshell." Dean said, Lilyana looked away. "What?"

"That. There's no way that Kevin's getting out of this intact, is there?" Lilyana asked. "Well, he's doing pretty well for himself so far." Dean said.

"He got out."

"And now he's in it…whether he likes it or not." Dean said. "I remember Evie say something about Team Free Will, is there only one member? You?" Lily asked.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. We have an opportunity to wipe the slate clean. We take Kevin to the tablet, he tells us the spell, and we send every demon back to hell – forever. Every single bastard that destroyed our lives, killed our mother, killed Jess. And you're not sure?" Dean asked. "One of those _bastards _is my sister, Evie. You remember her right? The Daeva that has to make a damn choice in less than 8 months. What if she stays a Daeva, huh? Will she be banished to Hell like her _friends_?" Lily asked.

* * *

Lilyana was sitting next to Dean when the room started to shake. She stood up, looking down at the ground. She drew the attention of Sam and Dean to the floor boarding that were breaking. "We've got company, boys." Lilyana said, angel sword slipping into her hand. Dean handed Sam the knife while Dean picked up his weapon from Purgatory.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's Purgatory."

The doors fly open and two demons entered. "Dean Winchester and Lilyana Danielson. Back from Purgatory." One said. "Spanky, the demon. Yeah, we heard about you, didn't we, Dean? You're the one who used too much teeth, right?" Lily smirked. The demon rushed towards her but she flashed away for a brief moment before reappearing behind him. She grabbed Sam's knife in the process before killing the demon. She quickly threw the knife to Dean. Dean killed the other demon.

"Hello boys and angel." Lily turned to see Crowley with Channing with him. They were standing in the doorway. "Dean, Lily. You two are looking…well, let's just say Purgatory didn't go you any favors. Where's your other angel?" Crowley asked.

"Ask your mother."

"There's that grade-school zip. Missed it. I really did. Moose, still with the pork chops. I admire that." Crowley said.

"Let Channing go."

"That's not Channing, Kevin. Not anymore." Lily said. "What an awful thing to say to the boy. Of course it's Channing. Kev. Last time we danced, you stole my tablet and killed my men. Tell you what. Come with me now, bygones. And I'll let the girl go back to... What's-the-Point U." Crowley said.

"She's probably already dead." Lily said. "Will you please stop saying that? Let the girl speak." Crowley asked as he snapped his fingers.

"Kevin?"

"Channing?"

"What's going on?"

"There's a demon in you, and you're going to your safety school." Kevin said. "What?!" She snapped.

"But, it's gonna be okay."

"I-I-I-I just - I can't."

"No, no, wait."

Crowley snapped his fingers and Channing's eyes turned black. "Okay, I'll do it." Kevin said.

"Kevin."

"Myself for the girl. But this ends, all right? No fighting, no nothing. It ends." Kevin said. "Can't let you do that, buddy." Dean said.

"Or what? You'll kill me? I'll grab my stuff." Kevin left the room, leaving Crowley with the three hunters. "Chin up. I'm a professional." Crowley said.

"This ain't over by a long shot, Crowley." Dean said. "Really, Dean, who writes your stuff? A marshmallow? Come on, Kevin. Chop, chop. Kevin?" Crowley called out for the Prophet. Lily had a smirk across her face - Kevin had a plan. Crowley step forward, Dean raised the knife. Crowley snapped his fingers and the knife started to glow. Dean dropped it as it burned him.

"Ready?" Crowley walked past the three hunters with Channing right behind him. "Kevin!" Dean picked up the knife.

"Sam, Dean, Lily, run!" Kevin shouted. Crowley and Channing were yelling in pain when it finally filtered through what was going on. Dean grabbed his girlfriend's arm, running out of the church and to the Impala. Once inside the Impala, Crowley and Channing were standing on the steps of the church. The black smoke from the demons left Channing's body. Crowley made a simple hand motion, snapping her neck.

* * *

Lily was standing by the bathrooms at the gas station, trying to get into contact with Evie but nothing was working. Dean came around the corner, nodding his head. Benny was trying to contract them both on this trip. They had no idea how he got their numbers but Lily called him back. _"There she is."_

"How'd you get mine and Dean's number, Benny?"

_"Would you believe they sell these things in convenience stores now? A lot's changed in 50 years."_

"Didn't answer my question but whatever. Must be a hell of a lot to take in."

_"Mostly it's the choices, you know? So many choices."_

"Yeah, I hear that. Listen, Benny, what we did down there is what we had to do. Now, I don't regret it for a second. But...you know, maybe until we three of us adjust, it's best we don't talk for a while."

_"There it is."_

"One day at a time, just like we talked about."

_"I think you had it right, Lil."_

"What's that?"

_"Purgatory was pure. I'm kind of wishin' I had appreciated it more. You know? Like you."_

"Look, you got an emergency, you call me or Dean. You understand?"

_"I hear yeah. You keep your nose clean too."_

"Yeah." She hung up the phone, looking at Dean. She rubbed the back of her neck before sighing. Dean pulled the chain from under her shirt, smiling. "You and Benny didn't have anything…did you?" Dean asked.

"Of course not, Dean. I love you."

"Love you too." Lilyana leaned up on her tiptoes, kissing Dean.

* * *

**Tonight's the night, SPN Family! We have our boys back! **

**So, I thought I'd update again! I think I'll only do once a week with What I've Done, just because I need to edit. So, look for What I've Done every Tuesday :) AND - I'm changing all the titles to Daeva and the Fallen, no more Daeva and the Angel.**

**Oh, and I have the title for S9 - Never Stop. **


	4. Four

**Four **

Evie was tossing and turning in her bed, screaming as she awoke from a terrible nightmare. She quickly sat up in bed, hissing in pain. One of the scars was bleeding, she sighed before flopping backwards into her pillow again. _Only eight months, only eight months, only eight months. _

The next moment, she felt a freezing cold floor. She glanced around the room before groaning. "Do you realize what time it is, Naomi?" Evie asked, sitting up. She brought her knees to her chest, not looking at the angel-in-question. Evelyn didn't believe everything Naomi was and was saying to her. Naomi isn't exactly what Evie thinks she is. No angel could get the jump on Evie unless it was an archangel or Balthazar. "Time to talk." Naomi said.

"About what?"

"You only have a few months left, correct? Before you choose?" Evie looked at Naomi, gulping. _How'd she know?_

* * *

"Are you kidding me? You're kidding me." Dean said with a mouth full of hamburger. Kevin, who was traveling with them wanted to see his mother. "What? Is it too much to ask if we can swing by and check on my Mom?" Kevin asked.

"'Swing by?' It's a day's drive in the opposite direction. You know that right?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I understand we're in a hurry."

"Okay, well then, what's the problem?" Dean asked. "Channing's broken neck is my problem! As in I'd rather not see my mom twisted into a corkscrew." Kevin said.

"He's got a point, Dean."

"Stay out of this." Lilyana smirked at her boyfriend. "Kevin, your Mom is fine." Dean said.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because Crowley needs her to be, okay? In fact, he's probably got the place stacked with bodyguards right now, protecting her so that when you do show up, they'll pounce on you both." Dean said. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Kevin asked.

"She's bait, man, plain and simple. And you want to swim right up and bite the hook? Look, we have got Crowley by the short and curlies, okay? All we need to do is find the tablet, whip up the spell, and – boom! – sunshine and sandy beaches." Dean said. "Dean, my mom's all alone. She's surrounded by demons. Can you really not understand why I want to make sure she's okay?" Kevin said.

Dean looked at his girlfriend and brother, they shrugged at him. "Son of a bitch." He put down his hamburger, throwing his hands into the air. "Fine. Let's go."

**-WID-**

The Impala was sitting across the street at the house Kevin lived in. Sam was looking through binoculars and Lily could see who were demons and who weren't. "Tiger Mom, 9 o'clock." Sam said. Kevin grabbed the binoculars from him. "Where?" He asked.

"Left window."

"She seems okay. Sad…but okay."

"Check out the mailman." Lily said. Kevin looked through the binoculars at the mailman. "Yeah, that's Carl. So what?" Kevin asked.

"Well, _Carl _has been filled your Mom's mailbox three times since we got here." Lily said. "He's a demon?" Kevin asked.

"And the gardener. Do you think those plant need any more water?" Lily asked, the water was running down the path and the stairs in front of the house. "What are we going to do?" Kevin asked.

"Leave it to me." Lilyana disappeared from the car, walking towards the mailman. "Hey, Mr. Mailman. Missed one." Lily snapped her fingers, the silver angel knife appeared in her hand. The mailman turned, eyes turning black.

"Wanna come and play?" She smirked, running behind the house. Lilyana made herself invisible when the demon came around the back of the house. She appeared behind him, tapping his shoulder. He turned to attack but she rested her hand on his head. "Tell Crowley, Lily says hello, will yeah? Oh, and that I'd like my sister back." The demon fell dead. Lilyana looked around, making sure no other demons were watching the house as she took the mailman and gardener to the back of the house. Lily snapped her fingers, entering the house. She was standing next to Mrs. Tran as the Winchesters took out her friend.

"Eunis!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Tran. That's not Eunis."

**-WID-**

Mrs. Tran and Kevin were sitting on the couch as the three hunters stood in front of her. "Mrs. Tran, your friend was possessed by a demon." Sam said. "Have you ever seen "The Exorcist"?" Kevin asked.

"Is that what you've been doing for a year - watching television? Did you really have to kill her?" Kevin's mother asked. "The demon would have warned Crowley where Kevin was if we didn't." Dean said.

"And Crowley is the one who kidnapped you?"

"Yeah. He needs me to translate his stupid tablet so he can take over the universe or something." Kevin said. "Which is why we need to get it so that we can slam the gates of Hell with Crowley inside." Lilyana said.

"So that things like _that _don't _ever _happen again."

"Prophet of the Lord, huh? It does have a nice ring to it. I'll get packed." Mrs. Tran stood up from the couch. "We're gonna need a safe house since Crowley's been the cabin," Dean started.

"Safe house? I thought we were going to get the tablet." She said. "Well, _we _are. You're taking a trip to a demon-free zone." Lily said.

"And risk letting Kevin fall into the hands of this Crowley again? I don't think so." Mrs. Tran said. "Ms. Tran, all due respect, Lilyana's right. Crowley – he's not just a killer. He trades in torment. And if he can find a way to separate your soul from you, he'll take that soul to Hell and – and roast it till there's nothing left but black smoke. Look, its best if you let us handle this." Sam said.

"I understand. But it's not my soul I'm worried about. It's my son's."

"Kevin, you want to back us up here? Came all the way down here to pull her out of the fire, and now she wanted to jump right back in." Dean said.

"Like I can tell her what to do?"

Lilyana closed her eyes, there was no way that Kevin would be convincing his _mother _to stay out of the fire on this one.

"Fine. Coming with us has conditions - hex bags to stay off the bad guys' radar and uh, you're gonna have to get inked up." Dean said. "Do what, now?" Kevin asked. Sam and Lily pulled their t-shirts to show Kevin and Mrs. Tran their anti-possession tattoos.

"Keeps demons out."

"But, you're an angel."

"I was a human before I became an angel, Kev. This still protects me and so do the angel scratches on my ribs. Anyway, you in?" Lily asked.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"What - like it's my first tattoo?" She said. Lilyana smiled as Mrs. Tran left the room. Kevin was staring at her. Dean smiled at his mother too. "Okay, she's going to be my new best friend." Lily said.

"Don't you dare!"

"Geez, Kevin, get some balls - you'll be getting your first tattoo and it will be painful." Lily smirked.

* * *

**Warning ahead - not much Evie in very chapter! Evie won't return to the Winchesters until Cass comes to town. **

**Enjoy! **

**Can't wait for tonight's episode! It's going to fantastic! **


	5. Five

**Five **

Lilyana, Dean, and Sam were outside the tattoo parlor, watching Kevin and his Mom get matching tattoos. Lily could see Kevin whimpering as the tattoo artist worked on his arm while his mother was just sitting there like it was nothing.

"You smell it, Sammy?'

"Burning flesh?"

"Revenge. So close. Hey, how'd you that reverse-exorcism thing?" Dean said. "Just said the verse backwards." Sam said.

* * *

"Place clean?"

"You didn't even help."

"And I asked if the place was clean, so is it?" Lily asked. "As fast as I can tell." Sam answered.

"Thanks Sam."

Dean opened the locker at the bus station, Dean took a bag out. "You hid the Word of God in a diaper bag?" Dean asked. "No." Kevin said. Dean went through the bag, it was pretty much empty. Sam smirked at his brother.

"Shut up." Dean tossed the bag back into the locker and slammed the door.

Lily, Sam, and Dean were now dressed in suits and standing with a guard by the lockers. Lilyana looked over her shoulder at Kevin and his Mom who were sitting on the bench like normal.

"Been nothing but trouble with these lockers. Got broke into damn near every day for a while. Could never figure out who it was till yesterday." The guard said. "So you know who did it?" Sam asked.

"Sure. Was Clem Smedley, a guy who worked the desk before me." He said. "Please tell me he's down at County right now." Dean said.

"Yep, waiting for arraignment."

"Thanks."

**-WID-**

"Should have known they'd plant a LoJack in one of them bags. Sharp guy, that Jerry. He'll be a fine replacement for me." Smedley said. "Right, well, in one of those lockers, there was a tablet. Do you know where it is?" Sam said.

"Can I even acknowledge that without my lawyer here?" Smedley asked. "Uh, look, I'm sure we can work out a little, uh, something-something with the locals if you just cooperate." Sam said.

"What kind of…something-something?" Clem asked in a hush tone.

_"Where is he!" Lilyana pointed the demon up against the tree trunk. "Don't know what you're talkin' about." He smirked._

_"Doesn't mean I can't still kill you. Tell me!" Lilyana screamed before muttering the exorcism under her breath. The demon started to cough up the black smoke, falling from his mouth. Lily stared for a moment, stabbing him in the side. "Tell me! Where's the angel?!" _

_"I don't know!"_

_"You're lying!"_

_The demon began to smirk as she spoke the rest of the exorcism, she knew she wasn't getting anything out of this demon about Castiel. _

"Hey!" Lily snapped out of her memory, seeing Dean with Clem pressed up against the wall, holding a knife to his throat. "Dean!"

"You…"

"Dean! Knock it off!" Lily yelled, trying to get his attention. Dean just stared at Smedley, holding the knife to his throat. "Dean!"

"Pawn shop - First and main."

_"Stream. There's a stream."_

_"Now was that so hard to come up with? I thank you." Lilyana stepped away from the demon, as if she was going to let him run. Instead she continued to rest of the exorcism, watching the life drain from him and to hell. The demon and its vessel were dead. _

_"Lilyana!"_

_Lily stood there, hearing Dean running through Purgatory to her. "A stream. I need to find the stream." Lily dropped her knife, taking off running._

* * *

Lily stood next to the Impala, staring at the red Ferrari outside the pawn shop. Kevin awed over it, but his mother wouldn't let him near it. The three hunters walked into the pawn shop with the Trans behind them. Sam flashed his FBI badge at the shop owner. "Hello, sir. Agents Neil, Six, and Ace, FBI. Uh, we're looking for a tablet." Sam said. "About, uh, yea big, got some hieroglyphic crap on it." Dean said.

"Sold to you by a thief name Clem. Does that ring a bell?" Lily added.

"Nope."

Dean looked at the clerk's name tag that was pinned to his shirt. "Hey, Lyle, I've had a really, really bad day today, so I'm not in the mood to dillydally. If you want to do this the rough way, I am happy to oblige." Dean said. "Sure. We can do it that way, if you want to get famous." Lyle gestured to the security cameras around the shop. Lily glanced to them and back at Lyle, she opened her mouth to say something.

"That your car outside?"

"What's it to you, mail-order?"

"Hey!" Dean slammed his hand on the counter. "Pal!"

"I got it." Mrs. Tran moved towards the counter of the pawn shop. "I noticed you're driving with expired tags, maybe because you just acquired it in a trade, and I'm guessing that means you haven't registered it yet, which means you haven't paid the tax. Is that correct?" She asked.

"None of your business.

"Kevin, average blue book on a 2010 Ferrari F430 Spider?"

"$217,000."

"And the 5% Wyoming tax?"

"$10,850."

"$10,000. Something tells me you're the type who might balk at a tax bill that big." Mrs. Tran said. Lilyana was impressed with her work, making Lyle crake easily. "W-what is this, an FBI audit?" He stammered.

"No. But my brother, who happens to work for the for the Wyoming tax assessor's office could arrange that if he thought something untoward was happening here. So what's it going to be - the tablet or that piece of Eurotrash crap you call a car?" Mrs. Tran gave the clerk a smile.

* * *

Sam knocked on the door of room 126 at the motel Lyle gave them. Lily shifted on her feet, hands in her pockets when someone calls out Kevin's name behind them. Lilyana had her angel sword in her hand that second as she whirled around towards the man. "Who wants to know?" Dean said.

"Oh, relax, Dean. I'm not going to steal your prophet." He turned to Mrs. Tran. "Ah, and you must be Kevin's mother. Um… Beau. It is my absolute pleasure." The man kissed Mrs. Tran's hand, she smiled at her. "And, Kevin. Imagine my luck. Here I was, working so hard looking for you that I never to think you might be looking for me. I have something for you."

"What is it?"

Beau held out an envelope to Kevin, with his name on it. "An invitation, dear girl, to a very exclusive auction." He said.

"Let me guess - where you'll be selling the tablet?"

"Well, when we acquire an item as hot as the Word of God, it's smart to unload it as fast as possible. And we are in such desperate need of a headliner for tonight's gala." Beau said. "Well, I hope you have four extra tickets to your little eBay party, 'cause the prophet's with us." Dean said.

"Oh, if you're worried about the safety of the prophet, rest assured that we have a strict 'no casting, no cursing, no supernaturally flicking the three of you against the wall just for the fun of it' policy." Beau said. "How'd you manage that?" Lily asked.

"Well, I _am _the right hand of a God, after all - Plutus, specifically."

"Is that even a planet anymore?"

"It's the God of greed. And my liege has warded these premises against Hell, Heaven, and beyond – quite necessary with some of the players we see. And incidentally, quite possibly the safest place your precious prophet could be. Mmm. Well, since time is of the essence, perhaps I'll just go ahead and add a plus-four to the prophet's invitation. Copacetic?" Beau tossed the invite into the air, disappearing in the process.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Peanut! All right. What do we have to bid?" Dean asked as Sam scoffed. "What? We can't show up there empty-handed."

"Dean, all we have to our names is a few hacked gold cards." Sam said. "All right. Well, then, we're gonna have to get creative." Dean said.

"Well…"

"No. Say it and I will kill you, your children, and your grandchildren." Dean said. "Whoa, Dean, don't ruin Sam's family dreams." Lily said with an eye roll.

"Wait a second. They - these auctions - they display the items to the bidders beforehand, right?" Sam asked. "Pretty sure." Lily said.

"So all we got to do is get Kevin close enough to memorize the spell." Sam said.

"What do you think, brainiac? Think you can swing it?" Dean asked. "Of course he can swing it… if the bumper stickers on my Previa mean anything." Mrs. Tran said.

Dean turned to his Impala, "They didn't mean it, baby."

* * *

**Oops…sorry guys. I forgot. I was out for two hours with my best friend. We were discussing Supernatural and Zeke. **

**SPOILERS FROM 9X03 - DON'T READ ON! **

**Our theory about Zeke - I saw a picture from the cliffhanger mid-season finale and it was Jared as Zeke (this man, wow! He can go from Sam to Zeke in .001 second. I'm gaining a new found love for Sam Winchester) talking to METATRON! And with what happened last night's episode. Having Dean kick Cass out of the bunker - that's a new low. Zeke is becoming eviler and eviler as each episode. I'm not like that at all, I love Zeke. He's up there with Gabriel (who FYI isn't dead!) and Castiel. I don't want him to be evil. **

**What are your thoughts about Zeke? What do you think is running through his mind?**

**Let's stop and talk about Cass losing his virginity to a reaper. And he died. But Zeke healed him. I know how I'm going to write that scene for Evie. I started writing that last night as soon as the episode ended! I almost cried, I seriously was about to cry when Dean came to the realization that Cass was dead. It broke my heart! I really did. 'Never do that again!' Got that Jeremy?! You almost killed the fandom who love Cass! **

**My headstone would have said: 'Died because Jeremy Carver killed Castiel off on Supernatural.' **

**Anyway, I think I might switch the days from Tuesday to Wednesday so we can chat about what happened in the previous episode. And next week's - Charlie's back! **


	6. Six

**Six **

Lilyana put all her weapons she kept on her in the box before going through the metal detector. Sam did the same as did Mrs. Tran and Kevin. Dean placed almost every weapon in the box but the detector went off anyway. "Now, now, Dean. The system only works when everyone participates." Beau said. Dean went back and put the remaining weapons in the box. "I'll be back for this." He said, holding up Ruby's demon killing knife.

**-WID-**

The Winchesters and Danielson walked the auction grounds, just like everyone else who was invited to this occasion.

"How the hell are we supposed to know who's who?" Dean asked. "It's pretty simple, Dean. They're all monsters." Sam said.

"Look, it's the tablet. Or at least the sides of the tablet." Lilyana said, approaching the tablet. It had a piece of metal over the glass so no one could read it, like Kevin and they wanted to.

"Great."

"I guess we're not as original as we thought." Kevin said. "It's okay, it's okay. We just got to come with a plan B." Sam said.

"And what, pray tell, could possibly have been plan A? Being the prophet to the most dangerous place on Earth, memorize the tablet, and then vamoose?" Lily turned and so did the Winchesters. "Hello, boys. Danielson." Crowley said.

"Crowley."

"Kevin, what a pleasure to see you. Sorry about your little playmate. Her name? Ah, well, if you're gonna make an omelet, sometimes you have to break some spines. And who is this lovely young thing? Must be your sister." Crowley said as Mrs. Tran slapped Crowley across the face, hard. "Ah!"

"Stay away from my son!"

"Charming. Defiling her corpse has just made number one on my to-do list." Dean stepped forward but Sam and Lily moved to stop him. "Don't mind a little love tap, but anything more, and our mookie pals here may just throw you out, and that would be a shame." Crowley said.

"He's right, Dean, it's not worth it." Sam said.

"Listen to Moose, Squirrel." A bald man entered the room. "Ah, here comes our host." Crowley said.

"Honored guests, please take your seats."

"That's Plutus? What is he, God of the candy aisle?" Dean asked.

"Gentlemen, the auction is starting."

"Good luck with the bidding."

Lilyana went off to sit down when a young adult come up to her, he looked like he worked in a candy shop. "Lilyana Danielson?"

"Do I want to know?"

"It was the quickest vessel on short notice." He said. "So you're an angel?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I knew Castiel."

Lily looked at her boots before tilting her head towards the angel. "So why did an angel come down here? Is this about the Word of God because we've got a lot of hacked gold cards." Lily said.

"We protect the Word of God."

"Well, you're doing an A+ job…" Lilyana read the name on the tag. "Alfie?"

"My name is Samandiriel."

"I'll stick with Alfie, if you don't mind. It's hard enough to keep all these names straight in my head." Lily said.

"I wanted to ask you about Castiel."

"Ask Dean."

"You're an angel, Lilyana. You and Dean escaped. How?" 'Alfie' asked. "Well, Cas, Dean, and I - we, uh…we killed Dick Roman and got a one-way ticket to Purgatory for a year. We caused too much trouble I suppose. As for getting out, it was hard." Lily said.

"Did Castiel?" Lily didn't respond to him because she knew the truth. "You know, there are some in Heaven who still believe, despite his mistakes, that Castiel's heart was always in the right place." Alfie said.

"Are you one of them?"

"I think too much heart was always Castiel's problem. That Daeva he was with, one of the reasons." Lilyana wanted to kill him right then and there but Samandiriel walked away from her.

_"Castiel! Thank God!" Lilyana ran to him, pulling him into a hug. She had the biggest smile she'd had since she arrived to Purgatory. "Lilyana." _

_"It's so good to see you, Castiel." Lily said, pulling away from him. She looked him up and down, not knowing how to ask the next question. Castiel gestured to his head and circled with her finger. Lily couldn't help but laugh at it because she knew Cas was Cas. _

_"I'm perfectly sane." _

_"Good, now let's find Dean and Benny. Dean is going to flip that I found you over him finding you." Lily said, trying to take Cas' hand. He moved away from her. "Cas, what's the matter?" _

_"Leave me."_

_"Castiel," Lily took a deep breath. "What happened to you? Why did you bail on me and Dean first night here? We ran for our lives that night." Lily asked._

_"I ran, Lilyana."_

_"W-what?"_

_"I ran away."_

_"Why?"_

_"I had to." _

_"That's your excuse for leaving your best friend and his girlfriend for whose gorilla-wolves?" Lilyana asked._

_"Lily-"_

_"No, Cas. You know Dean prayed for you - every night." Lily said. "I know." Cas said._

_"Of course you do. What the hell's wrong with you, Castiel? You should have dome back." Lilyana said. "I am an angel in a land of abominations. There have been things hunting me from the moment we arrived." Castiel._

_"Join the frickin' club, Cas. Dean and I too. And when you use the word abomination, are you thinking about Evie and how she's a Daeva?" Lily asked. Castiel didn't answer, Lilyana turned her head to the tree, punching it as hard as she could. She gasped in pain for a moment before…nothing. _

_"Lilyana."_

_"Don't, Cas."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Tell Dean that because we're going home." Lily said. "I can't." Cas said. _

_"Benny told me there's a hatch, we can get out, Castiel. We just need you to come with us." Lily said. "Lily-"_

_"I'm not taking no for an answer, Castiel. Evie needs you up there. And I, for one, don't want a Daeva as my enemy. So, we're not leaving here without you. Understand?"_

_Castiel didn't respond. _

_"Castiel, do you understand?"_

_"I understand."_

_"Good, let's find Dean." _

Lilyana sat down, closing her eyes. All she was hoping was that they didn't have to go to plan Z by the end of the day. They needed that tablet. Dean and Sam slid on either side of her, Dean put his arms around her shoulders. Lily jumped, not expecting him to anything outside of the cabin.

"The first name in magical and alchemical esoterica." The group handed Dean everything they had to get the tablet. "Our prices may be high, but our quality is unmatched, and we stand by our products." Beau said.

"Don't know why you're so keen on that hunk of dirt. So it tells you how to blast back a few demons? I'll just make more. Can't get rid of all of my black-eyed boys, Samantha." Crowley smirked. "Yeah, we'll see." Sam said.

"All right. So how much we got for plan B?" Lily asked. "Well, we got our hacked credit cards - $2,000 and a, uh, Costco membership." Dean said.

"Our first item, the amulet of Hesperus. Let's start the bidding with, um, three tons of dwarven gold?" Lily groaned, Dean and Sam exchanged looks. Crowley smiled. "Ah. This lady. I have three. Do I have, uh, four? Ah. Four, gentlemen here. Four. Going for five. Five? Five to this lady. Do we have an advance on five tons?" Beau called out.

"Plan C, anyone?"

"Big time."

"Any other bid? Any other bids?"

"I'm gonna use the bathroom." Dean got up, following an auction staff member. Lily and Sam watched the auction continue, thinking about how plan C was going to go now. Dean came back a few minutes later, sitting back next to Lilyana.

"Plan C tanked."

"Of course it did. Plan D?"

"Maybe you should try plan D for dumbass."

"Our next lot, the Word of God… capital G - very old, very rare." Beau said.

"Three billion dollars." Crowley stood up from his seat.

"Whoa."

"Plan E, anyone?"

"The 'Mona Lisa'." Samandiriel stood up as well.

"The _real _'Mona Lisa', where she's topless."

"Vatican City."

"Alaska."

"Palin and a bridge to nowhere? No, thanks." Beau said.

"All right. The moon."

Lily turned her attention to Crowley, "The moon?"

"Yeah. Claimed it for hell. Think a man named Buzz gets to go into space without making a deal?" Crowley asked. "Ah, I'm sorry, gentlemen. It seems that our reserve price has not been met. So in order to stimulate the bidding, we're going to add an item to this lot - Kevin Tran, Prophet of the Lord." Beau pointed to Kevin, his mother gasped as Kevin disappeared.

"No!"

Kevin reappeared next to Plutus, the hunters stood up but they were forced back into their seats, the auction employee stood behind Lily with hands on Dean's and Sam's shoulder. "Mr. Tran is the only person on Earth who can read this tablet, which means them a perfect matching set." Beau said.

"So out of your league."

"So, do I hear a bid of, um-"

"No, stop! I'll give you whatever you want. I have a 401k, my house." Mrs. Tran said. Plutus chuckled at Kevin's mother. "Good effort, Ms. Tran, but I'm afraid this is little out of your price range." Beau said.

"My soul."

"Mom, don't!"

"I bid my soul!

"Are you sure? This is a big move." Lily said.

"Interesting."

"If it's souls that you're after, I can give you a million souls." Crowley said. "Hey, Samandiriel, are you gonna get in on this?" Lily asked.

"We guard the souls in Heaven. We don't horse-trade them." He said.

"So we have a deal."

"It's not about the quantity, chief. It's about the sacrifice. This little lady's soul is the most valuable thing she has. It's everything. Are you willing to offer everything, Mr. Crowley?" Plutus said.

"Tick-tock.'

"Fine. You win. I bid… my own soul!"

Plutus laughed, "Mr. Crowley, you don't have a soul. Congrats, sweetheart."

"Thank you. Thank you." Mrs. Tran said. Crowley left the room, Kevin wasn't looking too good and neither was his Mom.

* * *

"Losing my soul - is it going to hurt?" Mrs. Tran asked. "Considering I took my own angel soul from my body early on in life, I'm going to say, hell yeah." Lilyana said.

"Will I die?"

"No, you'll just wish you were dead." Sam said.

"Okay."

Beau entered their room, walking over to them. "It's time."

"You all right?"

"Yeah. Can I - can I have a minute?" She asked, on the verge of tears. The hunters took a few steps away from her.

"Dean, this sucks."

"Are you kidding me? We're about to close the Gates of Hell forever. If you ask me, we got off cheap." Dean said. "Every time you say Gates of Hell, all I can think about is Evie and how I didn't even ask Crowley if she was with him." Lily said.

**-WID-**

"Where's the kid?" Lily asked. Plutus snapped his fingers, Kevin appeared.

"What are you gonna do with her soul?" Sam asked. "Whatever I want. I might sell it, or maybe I'll just tuck it away with my other precious objects, let them keep me warm at night. Mm. Whenever you're ready, dear." Plutus said. Mrs. Tran held out her hand, stepping forward.

"Wait!" Lily cried out, she grabbed Mrs. Tran's arm. She almost fought against her. Lilyana held her wrist, pushing up her sleeves. Her tattoo was burned off. "Hello, little angel." Her eyes turned red, she sounded like Crowley.

"Crowley."

The three hunters were thrown backwards.

"No. You can't. My warding spells."

"Your girl Friday showed me a few loopholes." Mrs. Tran said. Plutus looked at Beau who was smiling and shrugged. "And all it cost me was an island in the South Pacific. I love a bargain." Beau stabbed Plutus from behind as Mrs. Tran pulled the stake out of Plutus and into the man guarding Kevin.

"Can't do all my tricks, but I can do enough.'

"Get out of her!"

Lilyana rolled her neck as Dean reached for the box of weapons and takes out the demon knife. Mrs. Tran picked up the Word of God. "If I had a nickel for every thing someone screamed _that _at me…"

Sam tackled her to the ground, he stood up as Dean and Lily stood next to him. Mrs. Tran stood up as well.

"Getting in touch with your feminine side, Crowley? She's a good look on you." Lily smiled. "Something likes that." Mrs. Tran said.

"Well, come and get him."

She looked behind Sam and Dean at Kevin. "One out of three ain't bad." She ran out the room, carrying the Word of God.

"Watch the kid!" Dean ran after Mrs. Tran without Lily and Sam. Kevin wanted to follow but Lilyana kept him back. Beau aimed her gun at Sam back. "Sam, move!" Kevin yelled. Kevin pushed Sam out of the way as Beau shot. She missed Sam, but got Lily in the process. Lily stood there, watching the wound feel as quickly as it came to her.

"Next time, bitch. Make sure you're not shooting an angel." Lily said as she continued to shoot. Lilyana barely flinched as the bullets went into her.

"Don't!" Beau yelled to Kevin who was trying to escape. Kevin stopped. "You know what better than one private island? _Two _private islands." She smiled.

"Wanna know what's better than a gloating bitch, a dead one." Lily said as Sam used Thor's hammer on the bitch. She died in front of them. Kevin ran from the room. "Kevin! Sam, stay here!" Lily yelled. She ran after the prophet.

"Mom!" Mrs. Tran pushed Dean away, red smoke poured from her mouth. The door opened and Crowley stepped through it. He was brushing off his coat.

"Well, that was exciting. Good luck closing the Gates of Hell," He picked up the Word of God. "without this." Kevin was next to his mother who was leaning against the wall. Lilyana was standing next to Dean. "Surprising what mommy dearest has rattling around in her head. Want to now who your real father is? Scandalous." Crowley said.

"Crowley!"

"I know we're not mates, Kevin, but one word of advice – run. Run far and run fast. 'Cause the Winchesters – well, they have a habit of using people up and watching them die bloody. Toodles." He said.

"Remind me, Dean. Why am I supportive of the Gates _staying _open?" She asked. "For Evie." Dean replied.

"Right."

* * *

Lily was waiting outside the doors of the auction warehouse. She didn't want to think about what was going to happen. She just needed something else to think about. That was Dean's thoughts about what happened to Castiel. How Lily saw it was Castiel didn't want to go but she also saw Dean didn't want Cas topside.

_"Castiel, hold on!" Lilyana screamed, they were right next to the exit from Purgatory. Cas was hanging over the edge of a drop. Dean was gripping onto his arm, preventing him from falling to his death. "Dean! Dean!" Castiel called out. _

_Lily watched as the moves went in slow motion, Dean let go of Castiel's hand. Castiel fell back to the ground, it was only a short distance. Dean took Lily's arm, pulling her away as she could hear Castiel yell their names to get their attention. Lilyana pulled her arm away from Dean but he held on tighter. She couldn't leave him!_

_"CASTIEL!"_

* * *

**Hi. No, I'm not hiding from my readers today.**

**I'm ready just to forgot Daeva and the Fallen and start new. It feels like a job, and it's not supposed to be a job. It's supposed to be something I do to release stress but Evie and Lily are stressful. **

**Until the next time I feel like updating. **


	7. Seven

**Seven **

Evie shot up from a nightmare about Castiel and Lilyana. She looked around her new apartment, seeing that Naomi didn't to add a few touches to make it an angel-pad. _Pushing me towards angel isn't going to work, Naomi. I need more information on your before I make any decisions. _She looked out the window to New York City, the place she grew up without her mother or father, when she was a hunter.

She had a file in hand as she walking in Eagle Harbor, Washington. Evie was looking for vamps, she was directed to the docks, according to high-and-mighty Naomi. Evie stopped when she saw two vamps talking. One was the one she was supposed to kill - Quentin.

"I get the confusion. You of all people knew I was really, truly dead. After all, you held down my legs, didn't yeah? When the old man told Sorento to saw off my head. Where is he?" The other vampire who had his back to Evie.

"Are you serious? Did you really think I'd tell you where he is?" Quentin asked.

"Well, I guess I was…" The other vampire held up a large knife. Evie's angel knife slipped to her fingers. "kind of hopping you wouldn't."

"On the other hand, I might _show _you where he is." Two other men walked up behind the other vampire. "After me and my boys take off your hands and feet." Quentin said.

"Well, don't go through all that trouble on my account."

"Please. You go and crawl your way out of God's ass for another ride on the merry-go-round? The old man's gonna want to see this for himself." Quentin said. "Mm. Well, they might be able to kill me. And that's all right. 'Cause if they do, I know exactly where I'm going… and who I'll see when I get there." The vamp said. Quentin growled, fangs descending. The vamp lunged for him, cutting off his head. Evie stood up from her hiding place as he killed the other two men. She gave him a slow clap, her eyes flashed black.

"Impressive. Where'd you learn those moves?"

"Dean Winchester."

"Pardon me?" Evie moved closer to the vampire. "You said, _Dean Winchester_ right? I'm not just hearing things?" She asked.

"Yeah, I said Dean."

"If you know Dean, then you know Lilyana Danielson and Castiel. They must have mentioned me, I'm Evie Knight - the Daeva." Evie said, so hopeful. "Yeah, Lily mentioned yeah." He said.

"What's your name?"

"Benny."

"Well, Benny - you and I are going to be best friends." Evie smiled.

* * *

"Must Kevin run every time we get close to him?" Lily said, sitting on the bed as the Winchesters moved around the room, looking for anything Kevin might have left behind for them to find. "Shame on you." Dean smirked.

"Hey! It was Sam's idea!"

"No, no, no, no. I'm the one who said he set us up." Sam said. "No, you said, "I _wonder_ if Kevin is setting us up'. That was _two states ago_."

"Yeah, well, whatever. Either way, that's another room billed to one of Kevin's false credit IDs. And the motel ran his number today." Sam said. "Just like he actually checked in?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"Kid's like Rain Man. He's like a crappy little credit-card-counting…criminal prodigy Rain Man." Dean said. "Well, he _was _in advanced placement." Lily smirked.

"Shut up." Dean handed Lily and Sam beers from the mini-bar. "When's the little idiot gonna stop running from us?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, Dean. I mean, you did try to kill his mother." Sam said. "I was trying to kill Crowley, okay? Who happened to be wearing Kevin's mother at the time. Well, there's a difference." Dean said.

"There's a fine line between difference and Kevin's mother. So apparently to Kevin, it's his mother, nothing else." Lily said. Dean's phone rang, the only reason it rang now was because of Benny. Dean nodded to Lilyana, walking out of the room. Lily went to follow when Sam grabbed her arm.

"Sam, let go."

"It's just a phone call, Lily. Doesn't require two people." Sam said.

"Sam, it's nothing, okay?"

"What's going on?" Sam asked. "Nothing is going on, Sammy." Lily said. He noticed a chain around Lilyana's neck. He touched it, bring it out into the open. On the chain was Dean's ring that Sam thought he took off a while a go.

"Lily, you and Dean?"

"Sam, I wanted to tell you the moment you came to the cabin but Dean made me promise not to." Lily said. "It's official then?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

Evie was watching Benny as he made his phone call to Dean Winchester. "Hey, Dean. You um - you got a minute? Afraid I messed up, buddy." Benny spoke slowly into the phone. Evie nodded her head, helping his wounds.

"No, man, not like that."

"Hey." Benny looked around at the bodies then at Evie. "See, the thing is, my legs - they ain't working so good. There's, uh…a fuel barge not too far from here. I'm pretty sure I can make it at a slow crawl I was kind of hoping maybe I could ask you for one more favor?" Benny said. Evie nodded, helping Benny stand up.

"Don't worry about the weight. I'm a demon who can hold any weight, thank you angel side of me." Evelyn smiled at the vampire, helping him away.

* * *

"And-and what exactly is that supposed to mean, you're got to go?" Sam asked as Dean put his bag on the bed. "Which words are giving you trouble?" Dean asked.

"We're on a case, remember, Dean? The-the Winchester holy grail, 'shut the Gates of Hell forever' case." Sam said. "Sure are. But in order to close the Gates of Hell, we need our Prophet, am I right? So step one – find Kevin Tran. Well, he ain't here. But he wanted us to be, which means we're probably as far away from him as he could possibly put us. So step two – find Kevin Tran." Dean said.

Dean left the motel room, Sam and Lily followed. Lilyana didn't like that Dean was going alone to Benny's. She was understanding that. "Dean, wait. Are you serious?" Lily asked.

"Hey, the trail is dead, but the room is paid for. You got some research to do, and I got some personal crap I got to take care of. That's all." Dean said.

"Without me?"

"Yes, Lily."

"What does that mean - 'personal'?"

"Did you have a stroke? Vocabulary? Personal, as in my own grown-up personal - I don't know - crap." Dean said.

"Damn it-"

"What, Sam? Last I counted, you took a year off from the job. I need a day." Dean said, getting into the Impala and driving off.

Lily stood there, watching the car drive away.

_Lilyana was on top of a monster in Purgatory, trying to kill him but he had her angel blade. The blood was dripping off the knife to the monster's shirt. Lily smiled at the monster, quickly changing positions and killing him. She wiped the blood off the knife on her ripped jeans. Benny was standing over her, smiling down at her._

_"That was interesting."_

_"Well, if I use my sexuality, Dean will kill me." _

_"He's waiting."_

_"Can't I kill one more? Just to prove a point to the others that I need out of here?" Lily asked. _

* * *

"Benny!" Evie whirled her head around, hearing Dean's voice. She was leaning forward to Benny, helping with his wounds still. Dean stopped when he saw their favorite Daeva standing there with her arms cross.

"Evie?"

"Hello Dean."

"What are - you're alive."

"Let's help Benny, first, Dean. Then I'll answer all your questions." Evie said.

While Benny drained each blood bag, Evie was leaning against the wall, her eyes were closed and thinking. Dean was watching her as he leaned against the filled blood bag table as Benny went into the bathroom to clean himself up and change.

"Evie," The Daeva opened her eyes to Dean, smiling at him. "Where were you for a year?" Dean asked.

"Crowley."

"Why?"

"He wants all my blood before I make my choice. Which, by the way, is only about seven months away." Evie said.

"How'd you get away?" Dean asked. "Angels helped me. I needed to stay alive, and the way Crowley was going… I wasn't going to live for much longer."

**_Evie barely flinched or made a sound as Crowley did his torture to her. She was far too weak to even speak without throwing up or coughing up blood lately. Evie wanted it all over, she didn't care if she was going to die in the arms of Crowley - she just wanted to die. It was rounding the year mark on the calendar that she had in her room. _**

**_At least she had a room in Crowley's torture warehouse. _**

**_Evie could barely stand up from all the cuts and bruises that she got everyday. Recently, Crowley ordered some of the his personal demons to go the job for him but in the end, nothing happened that Evie enjoyed. She refused everything the demons tried to get her to do - mainly having sex with them, she was too fateful to Castiel - wherever he was. _**

**_She looked herself up and down, her year old clothes where far and gone to fix. That's when she entered up in a room with Naomi who helped her get better and to the person she was previously. Angels were forcing themselves at her to make her welcome but most hated her because she was a Daeva. _**

"Oh, wow."

"So, where were you?"

"Purgatory with Lily and Cas." Evie looked down at the ground, taking a deep breath. Dean didn't move towards her. Evie could feel the tears that were fall down her cheeks, she quickly wiped them away. "And Cas?" She asked.

"Still down here."

"Why did you leave him?!"

"I didn't leave him! He left go."

"There's no way he just left go, Dean! There must have been something else! Anything else!" Evie advanced to Dean, getting in his face. Her eyes flashed black at the older Winchester. Dean pushed her away from him, rolling his eyes. "Don't make me kill you, Dean. I'm pretty sure Lily would kill me if she found out." Evie said.

"So this is why Benny said 'No, Lily.'"

"Yeah, I shouldn't even be making contact with you right now. I was on a case when I met up with Benny. He killed my target, thanks for that Benny." Evie said. "No problem, darling." Benny came out of the bathroom in clean and fresh clothes as he dried his hair with a towel.

"You, uh…look okay."

"Getting there."

"Dude, you were double-hamstrung."

"Yeah, well, a little rest, a half a cooler full of AB-negative - most wounds short of an amputation will mend up…vampiricially speaking." Benny said. Benny grabbed his bag and put on his cap. "I'll be 100% before you know it. Thank you, brother." Benny and Dean shook hands.

"Benny, what's going on?"

"Oh, your work here is done, Dean. You already saved the day. You know, I got my, uh, deal and you got - what'd you call it?" Benny asked. "Family business." Evie answered before she could think.

"That's it."

"Benny, what's going on?"

"You and that whole 'friend' thing, man."

* * *

_Lilyana got her courage to use her angel powers when it came to the monsters in Purgatory - thanks for Castiel. The two angels met up with Dean and Benny - Cas and Benny didn't get along - that was a given. The monsters that cornered Castiel and Lilyana were dead in no time. Lily looked over at Dean and Benny, smiling at them._

_"Well, I got to admit, Dean - he's got his strong points, but holy hell if he ain't a magnet." Benny said. "Well, before we found Cas, you said it was my humanity that was drawing too much attention." Dean said._

_"Yeah, that too."_

_"Well, I think we're clear for the moment. It does present a curious curl in the metaphysics, doesn't it? If you murder a monster in monster heaven, where does it go?" Castiel asked as the angels approached Dean and Benny. _

_"And this is the crazy aunt I want to take on the road?"_

_"I am not your aunt."_

_"What? Really?"_

_"I have no possibly relationship to your offspring." _

_"Now, you're kidding me."_

_"God, do you two have to act like this? You're killing me." Lilyana groaned, running her hand through her knotted hair. _

_"I have to agree with the vampire. The risk of crossing Purgatory with a seraph - it's… less than strategic, and certainly when we have no reason to believe that I can pass through the door that you're headed for." Castiel said. "Look, angel-boy, you've got Evie on the other side of that door - don't you want to see her again? Besides I'm going through that door, even if it kills me." Lily said._

_"You see, you're an intact, living human being stuck in Purgatory's craw. This dimension wants to spit you out, which is exactly what's gonna power our escape pod. Now, I'm pretty sure I can squeeze through, too, because, after all, you take away the fangs and the fun, I was born human, too. But…" Benny trailed off. _

_"I don't think it would work for me."_

_"You hear what he's telling you, Dean? Your buddy is saying-"_

_"Listen to me, you undead blood junkie, I'm the one with the mojo. I'm the one with the plan. Cas…we're gonna shove your ass back through the eye of that needle if it kills all four of us." Dean said. _

_"Obviously, I'm less than comfortable with that." _

* * *

**Well, hi there! **

**New rule for this story - mainly because I want to finish this before season 9 ends. **

**A NEW CHAPTER EVERYDAY! :) **

**Oh, and I just saw the Daeva and the Fallen: The Winchesters, The Angel, Lily Decides, Soulless, and Truth Be Told have been added to a community?! Seriously!? For the Best SPN fics with OCs! Like WOW! Holy shit wow! Thank you for adding my stories to your community, it means a lot! Thanks again! I hope to What I've Done as soon as it done or better than this. **


	8. Eight

**Eight**

Lilyana could see Sam was thinking about his girlfriend that he had for the last year, when he swore off hunting. He was _checking _up on her and every sound in the motel room made him think about her. He fixed on the air conditioner, it was good as new when he was done with it. Lily wanted to find out what else happened in that year, why he entered up with Amelia. But every time Lily thought about Amelia, she thought of Evie and Castiel - Jimmy's wife's name was Amelia.

* * *

"Quentin and I went way back - one of my old man's favorites, next to me, it turns out." Benny said. "Listen to this, 'Age of Aquarius II, 0800,' and then there's some other numbers all crossed out. Some other weird names, too - the Big Mermaid, Solitaire - it's all crossed out, except one - the Lucky Myra." Dean read from a notebook.

"Yachts. Names of yachts - _Lucky Myra_… _Age of Aquarius II_. Look at this one - _Sea You Later_, spelled s-e-a. I mean, come on." Benny said.

"So the other numbers are launch times and destination?" Evie asked, looking at the notebook. "Except none of them ever get there." Benny said.

"What do you mean?"

"The _Lucky Myra _left yesterday afternoon. I guarantee you it's already been hit." Benny said. "Hit?" Evie questioned.

"Boarded, burned, and buried at sea. My nest – that's how we fed... How we always fed. We kept a tight little fleet, maybe a half-dozen boats. Nothing ostentatious, just pleasure craft. I must have circled the Americas ten times during my tour. A few of us would act as stringers and patrol the harbors, looking for the right-size target – fat, rich yachts going to far-off ports. Take down the boat's name and destination, radio it to the crew in the water. And then we just, uh... let the ocean swallow up all our sins." Benny said.

"Vampire pirates? That's what you guys are?" Evie asked.

"Vampirates."

Benny and Evie glanced over at Dean as he said the name out loud. It was bad, but again he came up with Jefferson Starships. "You know, all the years we ran together, I can't believe nobody ever thought of that." Benny said.

"What do you mean? Its like a third thing you say."

"No, it isn't."

"All right, so your maker is set up to feed around here, right?" Evie asked as Dean took the wallet, taking out the money and a piece of paper. "Really?"

"He won't need it."

Evie rolled her eyes.

"What are we looking for?" Dean asked. "Well, he likes to live in style. He usually rents legitimately. Always remote, always coastal." Benny said.

"So, an island?"

"Yeah, Dean, that's remote and coastal." Evie rolled her eyes again. "You are really becoming annoying, Evie. There's a cable bill here - Quentin's got the NFL package. Prentiss Island. Heard of it?" Dean asked.

"Oh, yeah."

**~WID~**

Evie was in the back of the Impala, missing all the times with Lily in the back of that car. Yet, Evelyn knew what Naomi was capable of and knew what would happen if she found out that she was with Dean Winchester.

**_"What have I told you?!" _**

**_"Not to go close to anyone of my friends." _**

**_"They aren't your friends, Evelyn. The only friends you have are your fellow angels." Naomi said. "Except I'm not only an angel, Naomi! I'm a demon, an angel - a Daeva! I make friends easily, I can't stop that." Evie said._**

**_"Evie."_**

"Evie!" Evie opened her eyes, seeing they were at the docks, ready to go to the yacht. Evie got out of the Impala. She walked over to the small motor boat that they were going to take for the trip.

Later on the shore, they walked through the forest. Evie was looking at her phone, waiting for Naomi to kill her.

"We're close."

Evie turned her attention to Benny, then Dean. Dean was texting someone - probably Sam. "Remind you of anything?" Benny asked. Dean decided not to send the text after all, putting it back into his pocket as they got their weapons out. "It's weird, being back - in the world, I mean. Isn't it?"

"Sure as hell is."

"I mean, what do you do with it all? All the - all the everything? Hell, I don't even know if this world is real, if I'm real." Benny said. "Hey, listen to me. I've seen what happened down that rabbit hole, okay? We're real. Benny, this is real. It's the only way to play this game, you get me?" Dean said.

**~WID~**

Moving down the hallway to the main room, weapons at the ready.

"Time to move, Benny."

"That old man's harpsichord." Benny said.

"Benny!"

Dean and Evie walked away, listening from behind the other wall. A woman spoke Benny's name, he did the same with hers. Suddenly, Benny was getting hit over and over and over again.

"Idiot."

* * *

**Sorry that it's short. But I ****really don't care anymore. **


	9. Nine

**Nine **

Evie and Dean were walking around the corner when Dean's phone buzzed. Evie wanted to grab it and tell off whoever it was calling him. Dean took out his phone but didn't answer it. "Little busy right now." Dean put the phone back into his pocket, the hunters walked slowly down the hall. A man appeared in the hallway. Evie and Dean ducked out of sight.

**~WID~**

"Hey."

_"Okay, what?"_

"What?"

_"Why did you call me?"_

"Why are you whispering?"

_"It's kinda hard to explain right, but I'm sorta in the middle of cleaning out a vampire's nest, and it's sorta gone a little sideways on me and-" _Lily could hear someone hissing at him to shut up.

"What?! Are you an idiot, Dean? You know better than to go into a vamp nest alone!"

_"I'm not alone, damn it. All right? I'm not alone. I've got backup - guy who's been tracking the nest for a while."_

"What guy? Garth?"

_"What? No. You don't know him. He's a friend." _Lily knew exactly who he was talking about but she could hear a female voice in the background - making comment after comment.

"A friend? Dean, you don't have any - all your friends are dead."

_"That's not what I called to talk about!" _

**~WID~**

"Are you totally screwed in the head, Dean Winchester? You answer a call from your brother and girlfriend-"

"Fiancée actually."

Evelyn stared at Dean, she started to laugh. "For real? Dean Winchester settling down with an angel? This is rich!"

"Shut up, Evie!"

"Why should I?" Dean gestured to the phone, he was right. She had to be quiet for his sake.

_"I get the separate-living thing, but this is a hunting thing, and we need to find that line-"_

"Oh, my God, stop talking! I texted you my 20."

_"Yeah, I got it. Look, I'm on my way. And, listen, if you handle it, great. I'll buy your friend the first round. But, Dean, listen to me. It – Dean? Dean, are you there?" _Dean left the phone on the table, the hunters walked away. The vampire heard Sam's voice coming from the phone. Dean chopped off the vampire's head. Evie was dragging the vampire away when she looked up, seeing a second vamp looking down at her. Her eyes flashed black.

"Dean, we have some trouble brewing." Evie kept the body in the hallway. She went backwards to the oldest Winchester. As the vampires appeared, the hunters took them out one-by-one.

* * *

_"What the hell do you know about the value of light? You're a vampire." Dean said. They were walking through Purgatory. "Yep. And I think we both know which of our kinds kills more humans." Benny said._

_"Hey!" _

_"Well, statistically specking, that's be your-"_

_"Yes, thank you, Cas."_

_"I get it. You're worried what I might do if we make it topside. I'll start eating your little piggies. I already told you, man – by the time I got iced, I was strictly on blood transfusions, donated blood. Not donated to me, I'll give you that, but I paid good black-market scratch for it." Benny said. "So, what is that? Like the vampire zone diet?" Dean asked._

_"Look, all I'm saying is I started seeing something in humanity, okay? Something that shouldn't be taken. I drink blood. I don't drink people." Benny said._

_"And why the hell should I believe you?"_

_"What does it matter what you believe? You got your head so far up your ass, Dean, you don't even realize we're already done for. The angel knows it. We are never gonna make it with him next to us glowing like a beacon." Benny said. "Do I need to remind you of our deal? Of what you committed to?" Dean asked._

_"He is gonna get us killed."_

_"We may get to test that theory."_

_"More monsters?"_

_"Leviathan."_

_"Why don't you blip out of here?" _

_"They're too close. I can't. Run." _

_Dean, Benny, Castiel, and Lily were running through the woods, getting away from the Leviathan the best they could. Something hit the ground near Dean in a cloud of thick black smoke. Everyone stopped, the smoke cleared - a Leviathan appeared in front of them. "Great." _

_The Leviathan moved towards Dean, Cas headed the other way. More Leviathan appeared in front of each other. Lily lowered her angel sword, swinging at the Leviathan, cutting off its head. One threw Castiel to the ground, about to attack him when Dean chopped off his head. Benny cut off one head too. _

* * *

Lily was standing on the dock with Sam, seeing Benny and Dean. She could have sworn she saw a woman on the boat with them. Evie was leaning against the wall of the boat, keeping her head down. She didn't need Lily know that she was alive. "I'm Benny." Benny offered Sam his hand, Sam took it. "Heard a lot about you, Sam."

Sam looked at Dean to Lilyana who knew Benny. Sam had his hand on the knife on his belt. "I can see you three have a lot to talk about." Benny patted Dean on the back, picking up his bag and leaving without another word. Lily looked at him, smiling before he walked away for good. Evie disappeared. Sam was disappeared in Dean and Lilyana for having a new friend.

* * *

**Last night's episode! AWWWW! It was so cute and not at all disgusting. Next week's looks creepy! But it won't scare me, I've learned not to get scared with SPN anymore. **


	10. Ten

**Ten**

Lily was leaning against the Impala on the other side, making sure Dean knew she was pissed at him. All she wanted waste help Benny with the vamp nest and she heard a familiar voice on his phone. Something wasn't right. Sam tossed Lily a bottle of water as he walked to his side of the car.

"I caught wind of a case on this police scanner. Sounds like our kind of thing." Dean said "I wasn't even gone ten minutes." Sam said.

"Okay. That matters why?"

"I don't know, Dean. How about because you haven't said a word to me since Prentiss Island? And now, what? You want me to shut up and ride shotgun and act like nothing happened?" Sam asked. "You want to talk about Benny? Fine. Let's talk." Dean said.

"Okay. How about he's a _vampire_?"

"He also the reason _we're _topside, Sammy."

"Don't pretend I don't get it. I know you two had to do, what you had to down there." Sam said. "I highly doubt you get anything about Purgatory." Dean said.

"But you're out now, and Benny's still breathing. Why?" Sam asked. "He's our friend, Sam." Lily said.

"And what about my friend, Amy? She was what? 'Cause you sure as hell didn't have a problem banking her." Sam said. "Well, I guess people change, don't they? We let that werewolf Kate go, didn't we?" Dean said.

"She was different. She - you think Benny's different? He tells you he's not drinking live blood, or something? And you believe him. Wow. Okay, you know, you're right. People do change." Sam rolled his eyes.

"All we did was make a friend, it's not like we turned our phone off for a year." Lily said. "Don't turn this one me, Lilyana." Sam said.

"Look, Benny slips up and some other hunter turn his light out, so be it." Dean said.

"Dean!"

"But it's not gonna be you, right?"

"Sam!"

"You coming or not? Get in Lily." Dean said as he got into the Impala.

* * *

"So, guy's old lady comes home while he's working underneath his ride, put the pedal to the metal, and takes half his head off." Dean said. Lily and Sam waited for more. "What?"

"That's it?"

"Yeah, in a nutshell. She says she blacked out, doesn't remember a damn thing." Dean said. "More like insanity kicking in." Lily said.

"Maybe."

"So, how does that make this our kind of thing?" Sam asked. "Because, Sam, Kevin's in the wind, okay, you're sulking around like a eunuch in a whorehouse, and I can't help but ask myself, when is decapitation not my thing?" Dean got out of the car, heading towards the house.

They walked up to the sheriff, flashing their badges.

"Whoa, whoa. FBI?"

"Yeah, happened to be in the neighborhood."

"First a Texas Ranger, now you guys?"

"Texas Ranger?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "Yes, ma'am. Right over there." The sheriff was pointing to…

"You've got to be kidding me…" Lilyana groaned, shaking her head. It was Garth who was interviewing with the witness.

"Hey Chuck Norris."

"Sam? Dean! Lily!"

"Garth! Shut up!" Lily hissed as Garth laughed. He hugged her, Lily pushed him away as fast as she could.

"Forgot he was a hugger?"

"Yeah."

Garth hugged the Winchesters next. "You guys have no idea how much I missed you." He said.

"Um, excuse me, would you?" Dean said to the witness. "Yeah, we'll be right back." Garth said. The hunters walked a short distance from the witness.

"Okay, I have to ask - a Texas Ranger? We're in _Missouri_." Lily said. "What? Come on. I look like a funeral director in one of those. Wow. I heard some chatter you three were back in the batter's box, but I didn't believe it till now." Garth said.

Lily went to say something when Garth's phone rang. He opened his jacket, he had three phones on him. "Oh, uh, one sec." He answered one of phones. "Yo, Earl. What you got? A revenant. Okay, uh, you'll need a casket and some silver spikes. Oh, and don't get bit. No, it won't turn you, but it will hurt like hell. Okay, so, once you got all that, nail that sucker in, bury him, and throw away the key. Okay? All right. Hasta."

"What are you doing?"

"My job, hombre."

"Your job?"

"Yeah."

"And since when is giving advice your job?" Dean asked. "Hold up. Are you the new Bobby?" Sam asked.

"You shut my mouth."

"Yes."

"You shut your mouth! What?"

"Bobby was gone. You three and Evie were MIA. It was a weird time. Somebody had to step in and take up the slack. All right. Let's just et back to work, and we'll talk about this later, all right?" Garth walked away from the three hunters, they stood there - confused as hell.

"Did Garth just tell us what to do?" Dean asked. "I think so. I don't like this Garth." Lily said, going after Garth.

"Uh, Scott Lew. These gentlemen and lady here are with the FBI. Mr. Lew's parents were the individuals involved in this...unfortunate situation." Garth said. "Sorry for your loss." Dean said.

"Just a few questions, Mr. Lew. Um, by any chance were you parents having…marital problems?" Sam asked. "No. Uh, no more than anyone else." Scott said.

"What about your mother's health? Any chance this was a seizure, a stroke, anything that might help explain this?" Sam asked. "I don't think so. Um, they're checking her out at the…um, hospital right now." Scott said.

"What about stranger behavior?"

"Stranger? How?"

"Hearing voices, seeing things - your mother mention anything like that?" Lily asked. "My parents were married for 30 years – high-school sweethearts. There's no good explanation for why this happened, no matter where you want to look." Scott said.

"Okay, well, thank you, Scott. We'll be in touch." Garth said as Scott walked away.

* * *

Lilyana was standing in the room, arms crossed as the men went around the room to figure out actually happened. Sam was on one knee with the EMF reader. "No EMF. No traces of sulfur anywhere. Like I thought - bust." Sam said. "Hold on there, Sam. There's a lot of thing to factor in here. Uh, it happened last night, so the readings could be cold by now." Garth said.

"Good point."

"_Really _good point."

"And, even if there was any sulfur, Barney Fife and his crew probably contaminated the whole crime scene and any evidence that was here with it." Garth said. "Wow, he's on a roll." Dean said.

"It's eerie."

"That's one word for it."

"Uh, guys, I think I found something." Garth lifted a foot. Green goo was stuck to the bottom of the boot. "Is that gum or is that ectoplasm?" Dean asked.

"Ectoplasm is usually black, right?" Sam asked.

Garth actually tasted the green ectoplasm. _Tasted it! _"Mm. Definitely ectoplasm. So, what are we thinking - uh, some kind of ghost, right?" Garth asked. Lilyana went to say something when Garth's phone rang at the same time Dean snapped his fingers.

"Uh, Ranger McCrae here."

"One of those things rings Hammer, I'm throwing down." Dean said. Lilyana rolled her eyes as Garth wrote on his hand.

"Thanks Doc." He hung up, turning his attention to the Winchesters and Danielson. "Asked the coroner to drop me a line in case the autopsy turned up anything... unusual. And guess what. Our dead guy had the word "Alcott"," Garth held out his hand, showing them the word written on his hand. "carved into his chest."

"With what?"

"Coroner's best guess? His wife Mary's fingernails."

**~WID~**

Dean, Sam, Lilyana, and Garth were standing next to Mary Lew's bed with the sheriff at the door. She was handcuffed to the bed.

"Mrs. Lew, can you tell us what happened?" Sam asked. "I was at the store getting groceries, and the next thing I know, my son Scott finds me in the driveway. And Chester was…" Mrs. Lew trailed off.

"Do you remember anything at all about what happened? Like Chester dying?" Lily asked. "Not really. Bits and pieces, I guess." Mary said. Garth started to giggle, Lilyana elbowed him in the side quickly as he turned the giggles into a cough.

"Such as?"

"I remember his screams... the smell of burnt rubber, and... I remember feeling so angry – just uncontrollable rage, like I wasn't myself. And after it was over, all that anger was – just gone." Mary said.

"Uh, ma'am, does the word 'Alcott' mean anything to you?" Garth asked. Mary clenched her fist and tugged on the handcuffs. "I'm going to say you do." Lily said.

"What does _she _have to do with anything?"

"It's a she?"

"My husband, Chester and I were going steady in high school for a few years already when we had a big fight." She said. "What about?" Dean asked.

"Something stupid, I'm sure. It was around prom, and so he took Sara Alcott as his date instead of me." Mrs. Lew said. "So, this Sara Alcott was a rival of your husband's affection?" Garth asked.

"Sara had one night with him, whereas I was with Chester for 37 years." Mrs. Lew started to cry.

"Of course, right. Sure. Um, just one more questions. Um… is… Ms. Alcott still alive?" Sam asked. "As fast as I know, yes." Mary said.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Lew."

The four hunters walked out of the hospital and to the Impala, Lily was shedding off her black work jacket.

"Let me get this straight. This poor guy goes to prom with some girl over 30 years ago, and because of that, he is now a pancake?" Dean asked. "I mean, if this is a ghost, maybe it's some sort of possession?" Sam questioned.

"Alcott's alive."

"Well, we're definitely gonna want to talk to her." Garth said. "Yeah, sounds like a plan. Did we eat yet?" Dean asked.

* * *

**I'm awake at a normal time, yet I didn't set that cat alarm. Now, Hatter has broken something that I rather liked and doesn't even understand what he did was wrong until all the shards of glass are vacuumed up. **

**He's definitely on the naughty list this year. **


	11. Eleven

**Eleven**

"There you go." The waitress said, placing another plate down for Garth. Lilyana glanced at the Winchester brothers as she ate her diner food. "Mmm. Thanks. Keep 'em coming." Garth said.

"All right."

"So," Lily rolled her eyes at Garth as he spoke to them with a mouth full of food. "Dean, Lily, give me the skinny. Where were you this past year?" He asked.

"Why don't we save what we did on my summer vacation for another time?" Dean said, taking a bite of his burger. "Aw, come on." Garth whined.

"We were in Purgatory."

"Lily!"

"What? He was going to keep bugging us if we didn't tell him." Lily said.

"Like the _Purgatory_?"

"No, the one in Miami."

"Man, that's balls."

"That's not how you say 'balls'." Dean snapped back quickly. "So how'd you get out?" Garth completely ignored Dean. Sam glanced from Dean to Lily.

"Uh, it's hard to explain. _Really _hard to explain." Lily muttered under her breath as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"What's p with all the, uh, hillbilly hankies? These people know the Civil War's over, right?" Dean asked. "Mm. That's a touchy subject around these parts. See, Missouri was a border state. So, half the men were Confederate, the other half were the Union." Garth said.

"How do you know all this?"

"I went to college."

"You went to college?"

"Yeah. College, and on to dental school." Garth said. "What, you-you were a dentist?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, just for, like, a hot minute. Where'd you think I got my first case?" Garth asked. "The Tooth Fairy?" Lily questioned.

"Yeah, Man, I felt terrible when I ranked that SOB." Garth said. "You, uh… you killed the Tooth Fairy?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. I mean, not my proudest moment, but it happened. Mmm. Man, this is good." Garth took a 180 back to his food in front of him. Lilyana glanced at the brother, shaking her head. Garth was unbelievable.

* * *

"So, mother goes AWOL, now son does the same - where the hell is the connection?" Lily asked, standing over the body of Jeff who was covered with a bloodstained sheet.

"Check this out." Sam pointed to the refrigerator in the back of the store. "'Sussex.' What is that, another name?" Dean asked.

"I don't know."

Garth walked over to them, after finishing up with the Sheriff about what just happened.

"Hey, what'd the cops say?"

"Garth, watch-" Lilyana started to say as Garth stepped in the green goo. "I was trying to tell you." Lily said.

"Not much. Uh, Scott insisted he wasn't in control of himself. Says all he remembers is a red-hot rage." Garth said. "So, what is this? Some kind of family curse?" Sam asked.

"Is that Bobby's hat?"

"Oh, yeah. We worked a rugaru case together a few years back. He left it in my car, so I kept it as a-" Dean took the hat off Garth's head, "…memento. What are you doing?" Garth asked.

"That's not how you wear it."

"Dean."

"Surveillance is up…but something is all screwy with it." The deputy said to them. The hunters with the Deputy were standing in front of the television screen - watching what Scott was doing. Scott's head was a white light with a white line across the screen. "Must be the camera."

"Must be. Thank you, deputy." Lilyana smiled as he walked away.

"You guys see the head? Ever seen anything like that before?" Dean asked. "Like that? No way." Garth said.

"So?'

"So…"

"So, I'm thinking we need to talk to Sara Alcott. I found her - although these days, she goes by Sara Brown." Garth said. "How about this? I'll check her out, and you three see what you can find out about Sussex." Sam said.

"Word."

"Awesome."

* * *

Lilyana was looking over Dean's shoulder at the computer screen as Garth was reading a journal. Dean was drinking a beer - Garth reached for a beer but Lily grabbed it before he could. "Yeah, Garth, we don't want you drinking. You are lightweight when it comes to beer. Remember the last time? You were drunk on your first one." Lily said, drinking the beer.

"You're such an idjit." Lily stopped in mid-drink, seeing Dean grow angry as Garth tried to be Bobby. "Idjit's supposed to be used angrily, okay? Not happy. If you're gonna butcher it, don't say it at all." Dean said.

"Whoa, then. Okay, n-none of my business, but…this have anything to do you two and…Sam?" Garth asked. "No, you had it right. Its none of your business." Dean said.

"Okay. It just seems that you guys are little tense around each other."

"We're fine. Can we get back to work?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"All right. Just uh - just letting you know that I'm here for you, for anything. I know sometimes Bobby, he would-"

"You're not Bobby, okay! You're never gonna be Bobby, so stop!" Lily jumped, almost dropping the beer to the ground with Dean's sudden outburst that he was holding in all day. "Bobby belonged to all of us, Dean - not just you, Sam, Lily, and Evie. Now, I'm just taking what he showed me and trying do something with it. That's all!" Garth hissed. Lilyana looked between the two men - Garth grew a backbone since the last time they saw each other.

"Why don't you see if you can find something in that bourbon-drenched book of his so we can get the hell out of Dixie, all right?" Dean said, more softer. "Yeah, I'm on it." Garth said.

"Hey. 'Sussex' is not a who, it's a what. It's a business that went belly-up about a year ago. Look at this." Dean turned to laptop towards Garth. "So, the guy that Scott brained? His old business partner - ran the company into the ground." Dean said. Lily looked at the photo, smiling at the new information.

"So, Scott had a beef with Jeff."

"Looks like." Dean phone rang. "Hey, you're on speaker."

_"Sara Alcott's clean, if you look past the fact that she and Chester knocked boots on prom night back in the day."_

"Okay, so… Mary has a grudge against Sara and Scott has a grudge against Jeff. Besides the fact this is making no sense whatsoever and my head is beginning to hurt thinking about this. How does this add up to be a ghost?" Lily asked, pinching her nose.

"Guys! Bobby has it right here. Green goo equals a specter!"

"Which equals ghost, right?"

"Mm, yah, kind of. A specter is an avenging ghost. It-it possesses your and finds out whatever betrayals you're feeling and forces you to act on them." Garth said.

_"Bobby say anything in there about how we hunt these things?"_

"Uh, the last specter he encountered rose shortly after someone desecrated a nearby grave." Garth searched on the Federal Criminal Database for any hits. "Which… Uh, that was a grave desecrated locally three days ago. It says here… Oh. This could get awkward." Garth said.

"What?"

* * *

The hunters approached the tomb where a uniformed guard stood, guarding the tomb. "The unknown soldier? You're kidding me, right?" Dean asked. "Mary Lew steamrolled her husband the day after this place was vandalized. Do the math." Garth said.

"But I thought the unknown soldier was buried in Arlington." Sam said. "Yep, but this is the Confederate tomb of the unknown soldier. See, the idea was, they took a faceless, nameless soldier they couldn't identify, and they buried him here to commemorate all the soldiers who died." Garth said.

"Did you learn that in college?"

"Nope - Civil War re-enactments. Once a year, every year. Don't hate." Garth said.

"What about the guard?" Lily asked. "Uh, he's ceremonial. Gone by dusk." Garth said.

"So, then we do this tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Burn a Confederate soldier's bones in a town full of rednecks? Sure."

**~WID~**

"Garth, mind telling me what the police report said. This place looks perfect." Lilyana said as they entered the tomb. "Uh, they think it was just some kids messing around. They found some beer cans, some graffiti. Oh, and the casket was open when they got here, but they closed that back up." Garth said.

"Yeah, but not before Casper had a chance to make a run for it." Dean said. "So what? If they never touch this, none of this would be happening?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, according to Bobby."

"All right, well, let's get this party started." Sam, Dean, and Garth pushed the heavy stone lid on the casket. Inside the casket, the soldier's skeleton was there along with his uniform and his gun and sword.

"Whoa. Check out this hardware. Do you guys know how much this is worth?" Garth asked. "Yeah, but why open it up if you're not gonna take anything?" Dean asked.

"Maybe the cops showed up, the kids ran?" Lily said.

"You sure this will work, even on a specter?" Garth asked. "It's a ghost, isn't it? You burn its bones, the ghost disappears." Dean said. Sam poured lighter fluid on the bones.

"All right."

"All right. All right. All right. Uh, I kind of feel like we should say something, all right? Don't you? Just...a little…"

"Sure. We won." Dean lit the match, dropping on the skeleton. It goes up in flames.

* * *

**I'd like reviews please. One is NOT going to cut it. **

**I'm so close for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger at the end of all this. **


	12. Twelve

**Twelve **

"Ten bones says Deputy Doug had an axe to grind with his boss." Dean said. They stood in front of the Sheriff's bloodstained desk. "How can you be so sure?" Garth asked.

Dean pointed to the green goo on the tape dispenser.

"Ah, what the hell?"

"Maybe we torched the wrong redneck."

"Or maybe not. Maybe an object _was _removed from the grave, something the specter's attaching itself to." Sam said. "Like Bobby's flask?" Lily asked.

"Um, I don't know, guys. You saw what I saw. Those kids didn't take anything." Garth said. "Or they did." Sam said.

"And this specter hitched a ride with it."

"And whoever had the object gets possessed."

"Okay, so who's got the object and more importantly, who do they got a grudge against?" Garth said.

* * *

"I need you to focus, Deputy. Other lives depend on it - tell me what happened after you shot the sheriff. Which sounds completely insane coming out of my mouth." Lily said. "I was on the ground. I think Karl tackled me, and I asked him what happened." The Deputy asked.

"And?"

"He didn't answer me. He just took my gun and walked away."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"I guess… I must have hurt him too. He said he was going to the hospital." He said. "Thank you for your help, Deputy." Lily walked away, she met up with the Winchesters and Garth, telling them what she found out.

* * *

Dean and Lily were in the Impala outside the hospital, the sheriff's car was there. They got out, Dean glanced into the car before making their way to the hospital. Guns shots could hear heard as the angel and hunter quickly entered the hospital.

"Looks like you're shooting blanks." Deputy Karl turned to face Lily and Dean. Dean grabbed the rifle, punching the deputy. "Hey, that tickled." He shoved Lily to the side, she slammed into the wall as Karl punched Dean. He fell to the ground, Karl grabbed Dean and pulled him to his feet. Karl grabbed Lily by the neck and Dean too.

"Karl, listen I know the specter's turning the temperature up in there. So just tell me what the object is, and we'll send this joker home." Dean said. "I don't think do. There's unfinished business, thanks to you." Karl sniffed Lilyana then Dean. Lily had his wrist, trying to turn it to get it off her closing up throat. "Oh, the specter likes you."

"Oh, yeah? Why don't you tell him to come on out here and we'll make promise bracelets." Dean said as Karl flung the angel and hunter over the desk. Lily gasped, touching her head. Her hand was tinted red. Lilyana backed herself against the wall as she opened her eyes that she realized she had closed, Lily wasn't in the hospital anymore.

"What the hell?"

"You're okay, Lilyana."

"You! Get away from me!" Lily screamed, scrambling to her feet. Naomi was standing near her desk, Lily had her angel sword in her hand, pointed at the angel. "I told you I wouldn't tell you anything about the Winchesters! Nothing! I keep my promises, especially to my sister!" Lilyana said.

Naomi didn't like Lilyana as an angel, she could remember too much of their times together. Naomi stepped forward, Lily shoved the sword into her arm. "I don't trust you. I'm never going to trust you." Lily said.

Naomi glared.

"Send me back."

"Why should I?"

"Because I can tell you that Evie was Dean a few days ago - vampires." Lilyana smirked at Naomi. "Yeah, I remember Evie being here the first time I met you, bitch. She come to us soon enough, don't worry about that." Lily said.

* * *

Lilyana arrived back to the motel room, Dean had his gun pointed at Sam. She stood behind him, trying not to draw attention to herself. "Let's go through some of Sammy's greatest hits. Drinking demon blood, check. Being in cahoots with Ruby. Not telling me that you lost your soul. Or how about running around with Samuel for a whole year, letting me think that you were dead while you're doing all kinds of crazy. Those aren't mistakes, Sam. Those are choices!" Dean yelled.

"All right. You said it. We've both played a little fast and loose." Sam said. "Yeah, I might have lied, but I never once betrayed you. I never once left you to die. And for what, a girl? You left me to die for a girl?" Dean said. Sam put his hand on the gun but punched Dean in the process. Lilyana jumped out of the way as Sam pushed Dean through the glass pane - it broke in the process. Sam punched Dean twice. Dean backhanded Sam then headbutts him. Soon enough Sam was across the room, Sam leaned against the sofa.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"Garth, don't."

"No, he won't kill me. His beef isn't with me. You're not gonna shoot me, are you Dean?" Garth asked. Dean pointed the gun at Garth. "Move."

"Come on, Dean. You do not want to kill your bother. You've been protection him your whole life. Don't stop now." Garth said. "He left me to rot in Purgatory!" Dean yelled.

"Do you realize Dean, I was down there too? Sure I have a grudge that Sam didn't help Evie or look for us but I don't want to kill him." Lilyana said. "Shut up, Lilyana! This doesn't mean anything to you." Dean said.

"Okay, Dean, maybe he did. I'm sure he had his reasons."

"Just like you two had your reasons for Benny."

"Who?"

"Benny has been more of a brother to me this past year than you've ever been! That's right. Cas let me down. You let me down. The only person that hasn't let me down is Benny." Dean said. "I know you're angry. But, man, you got to fight this thing. Do not do this! Just let it go. Come on, Dean." Garth said.

"Goodbye, Sam." Dean tried to push Garth out of the way but Garth punched him instead. A penny dropped out of Dean's hand.

"Ow! God!" Garth shook hand out from the punch. Garth picked up the penny. "Garth, don't!"

"Its cool. It's all good. I'm cool."

Lilyana was sitting in the Impala as Sam and Dean talked about Amelia, Sam already told her about her. She looked at Dean's phone, seeing calls from a different number - not Benny's, not Sam's, not Kevin's - she knew the name. Lily quickly put the phone back where she found as Sam and Dean stood near their doors.

_Why would Dean lie about knowing Evie was at the boat? _

"Hey, Benny. Uh, did you and Dean work with a girl on the vamp case?"

_"Sure did."_

"Her name?"

_"Dean hasn't mentioned her?"_

"Not to me directly. Would you just mind telling me her name?"

_"Evie Knight."_

"Thank you, Benny."


	13. Thirteen

**Thirteen**

Lily was in the front seat with Dean as he drove down the road. She was staring out the window when they passed a hitchhiker on the side of the road. Dean glanced to what his girlfriend was looking at. Lilyana sat up straight, turning her head back to the walker. "Stop the car!" She snapped. Dean stepped on the brakes, looking in the rearview mirror. Lily watched as his eyes widened. He reversed down the road, stopping at the sign. Lilyana got out of the car, looking for who she saw.

Lilyana Danielson and Dean Winchester saw their angel friend, Castiel. _He was topside? How the hell?_

* * *

Evie Knight glanced at the calendar on the wall in her apartment in New York, she only had a few months left. May would here before she knew it. She heard her cell phone ring with a familiar ringtone - Garth's ringtone. Evie walked over, picking up the phone.

"Garth, I'm out." He's been trying to get her back into the hunting business for months now, ever since he found out she was free from Crowley.

_"No one simply gets out, idjit."_

It was still fresh in her brain, the actual death of Bobby. She didn't know if he was around watching her or not, she just wished he was there. "One - us that word the right way. Two - I had to get out. I have other things to deal with, Garth. Like find Cas and figure out where my sister and her boyfriend went."

_"They're topside."_

"What?" Evie had a memory about seeing Lily with her boss, Naomi but it was just a dream, right?

_"Yeah, I caught wind of them and did a ghost hunt with them. Dean wasn't too thrilled with me being the new Bobby though."_

"Would anyone?"

_"Hey!"_

"Garth, I'm out. I've got a new job."

_"Where?"_

"If I told you that, you wouldn't see the light of day again. I can say this though, it's with my own kind."

_"Daeva?"_

Evie rolled her eyes. "What part of one of a kind don't you get, jackass? Angels."

_"So are you deciding on angel?"_

"Not likely. I think I'm staying a Daeva."

"Not a wise choice, Evelyn." Evie spun around, angel sword pointed at the person's throat. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. Evie couldn't breath, she could hear Garth calling her name and wondering if she was alright and needed help. "Uh, Garth… I'll call you _much _later." She hung up the phone before he could answer. Evelyn Knight couldn't believe her own eyes - she was staring at her…whatever you want to call him, Castiel.

"No, no. You're not my Cas. Castiel is dead." Her eyes flashed black at the intruder. Evie didn't want her brain to think it was actually Cas, he was dead. She watched him go bye-bye with Dean, Lily, and Dick. She had no idea where they went so Evie just thought they were dead. "My Evelyn." He took a step closer to her.

"No! Castiel is dead! Stop pretending to be him!" She screamed. "I was in Purgatory with Dean and Lilyana." Cas said.

_Garth did say topside._ Evie gulped, trying to keep her demon side at bay. "Purgatory? For the whole year?" She asked. The emotions were running higher than normal and Naomi will have a field day with this one. "That is correct." Castiel said.

"Bull-crap! Tell the freakin' truth!" Evie swung the sword, Castiel caught it, pulling Evie close to him. "I am, Evie." Evie looked into Cas' eyes. _He never called me Evie, unless…_

Evie dropped the sword to the ground, staring at the angel in front of her. She couldn't believe it, her Cas. Her Castiel was back. "Purgatory didn't agree with you, Cas." Evie said, think about all the trust issues she gained because of Crowley's torture and Naomi's jobs. She wasn't sure if she could trust Cas - she didn't even know if this was the real Castiel, she was just going on how he was acting around her. He did something unexpected, he kissed her. Evie's eyes widened before slowly closing and returning the kiss.

Evie knew it was her Cas. The Cas she fell in love with. He was back.

Evie broke the kiss, giving Castiel a small smile - she hasn't smiled in months. But she felt guilty about the kiss. Why? 'Cuz, Naomi's jobs had her as a hunter but she needed to get the information out of the men. And that she wasn't with her sister and best friends. If she left, Naomi would have her fellow angels after her in no time. She didn't need any of that happening to her.

"What brought you back?" Evie asked. "I have no idea." Cas said. Evie surely knew what brought him back from Purgatory. Naomi, she had a lot of explaining to do. Her boss did say she had a special mission for her to complete before Evie had to choose what she wanted to be. Castiel was her mission but for what reason? That was a very good question that Evie was going to figure out before Naomi got her or Castiel killed. Castiel noticed Evie was too quiet that usual and rocking on the balls of her feet. She was in deep thought.

Cas reached out and touched her shoulder, causing her to jump as they disappeared.

* * *

Lily and Dean walked into the cabin, seeing Sam using the laptop and drinking a beer.

"Hey."

"Hey." Lilyana plopped on the couch, arms over her eyes. _There's no way that's Cas. It can't be! _

"You look like you've - well, I was gonna say 'You look like you've seen a ghost', but you'd probably be stoked. Uh, you two okay?" Sam said. "Yeah, we're cool. What's up?" Dean asked.

"Well, this kid went missing from a preschool."

"That sucks. And?"

"And at the same time he vanished, a surprise tornado hit - lasted maybe 20 seconds, then, uh…sham! Back to perfect weather." Sam said. "Hmm. And they pooh-pooh climate change." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam chuckled as Dean put the beer into the fridge. "Well, similar wackiness has happened over the past few weeks in other places – uh, Tulsa, a bus driver vanishes and a river gets overrun with frogs. New Mexico – a mailman disappears, the earth splits open." Sam said.

"You thinking demons?" Lily asked. "Yeah, possibly, but I mean, this stuff was major. These folks have nothing in common - no religious affiliations different hometowns, all ages. Why would demons want _them_?" Sam asked.

"Why do demons want anything, Sammy?"

"So, we on this?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Lily, in FBI attire, walked up the steps to the front door of the house. Sam knocked on the door. A young woman stood in the entryway of her house, not opening the door. Sam held up the FBI badge. She opened the door but didn't undo the chain. "Mrs. Hagar? Agents Roth, Malloy, and Seeley. We want to speak to you about Aaron Webber's abduction." Dean said. "Like I told the police, one minute I was taking Aaron to get cleaned up and the next minute…I woke up in a park three blocks away." Mrs. Hagar said.

"You have no memory of what happened?"

"No. He was just gone."

"Can you think any reason why somebody would want to harm him? Um…any enemies?" Dean asked. "Enemies? He's five." She said.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…_" Sam spoke quietly in the phone.

"Excuse me?"

"Code for your own safety, so that you can't reveal anything under enhanced interrogation. When you woke up on the ground, were there any signs of struggle?" Lily asked. "No." She said.

"Smell like sulfur?"

"How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess. Thanks for your time." Sam said. Mrs. Hagar closed the door as the three of them walked down the steps. "No reaction to the exorcism." Dean said.

"Yeah, not possessed at the moment. But I'm willing to bet a demon got ahold of Aaron Webber." Sam said. "I may have an idea who might have taken him and the others." Lily said.

* * *

Lily was lying on the bed, hands folded on her stomach. She was thinking about what she saw earlier that day. _Castiel. There's no way he was actually there, he stayed in Purgatory. Much to Dean's belief that Cas just let go. Cas wanted to stay, no matter what happened. He wanted to stay. If Evie was down there with us, she would have fought us tooth and nail to let her stay with him. I was almost tempted to stay with Castiel but I needed Dean and he needed me._

Lily closed her eyes for a belief moment, when she opened them - she was in a white room, sitting in a chair. "Good to see you again, Lilyana." The woman said. Lilyana remembered her. "Naomi." Lily said.

"Ah, you remember."

Lily rolled her eyes, scoffing at the angel.

"I must ask, have you seen anything lately that making you question what's going on?" Naomi asked.

"How'd you-"

Naomi stood up from her chair, rounding the desk to Lily. Lilyana stared at the angel in question. She didn't trust her on bit and she knew that she saw Castiel on the road that morning.

"Who'd you see?"

"An old friend."

"From Purgatory?"

"How'd you know that?" Lily asked. "Just answer the question." Naomi said.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"His name is Castiel. My half-sister's boy- Well, not really boyfriend but she does love him. Loves him a lot." Lily said. She scratched her head. "Why did I tell you that?"

"You won't remember telling me any of this, Lilyana. Enjoy your night." Naomi smiled at the angel, Lily blinked and was back in the room with her boyfriend and his brother. She sat up in the bed, shaking her head. _Must have fallen asleep._

She saw Dean standing and staring aimlessly out the window, like someone was standing there. Sam woke up from his sleep. "Dean, what's going on? Are you all right?" He asked, throwing the covers off him and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know. I just saw something."

"You saw what?"

"Cas."

"Cas? Where?" Sam asked. He was standing near his brother. "Right there And-and-and earlier, on the road. I feel like I'm seeing him. Lily too." Dean said.

"Gee, thanks Dean. Make me seem crazy."

"You told me to stop the car."

"Maybe I was seeing something, I don't know. It surely looked like Castiel but I-I don't know." Lily said. "That's…not possible. I mean, you said it yourself. You two made it out and he didn't, right?" Sam asked.

"I tried so damn hard to get us the hell out of there." Dean said. "I know you did." Sam said.

"You know, I could have pulled him out. I just don't understand why he didn't try harder." Dean said.

"Dean." Dean faced his brother. "You did everything you could. You and Lily." Sam said.

"Yeah, but why do I feel like crap?"

"Survivor's guilt?"

"Hmm."

"If you let it, this is gonna keep messing with you. You got to walk past it." Sam said, he clapped Dean on the shoulder and walked into the bathroom. Lily fell backwards onto the bed, covering her face with her hands. _How am I supposed to tell Dean that Cas simply let go because he wanted to? Our relationship shouldn't be this difficult._

_The four of them walked through the forest, trying to find the exit. "We're getting close." Benny said. Dean looked around as they walked, trying to what the exit would look like. "Really? I don't see crap. I mean, what the hell is this escape hatch supposed to look like?" He asked._

_"He doesn't know."_

_"Cas, stop. Benny, just tell us what you know." Lily said. "It's here. They promised." Benny said._

_"Oh, _they _promised? That's comforting, vampy." Lily said. _

_"Well, even if it does exist-" _

_"Broken record, Cas."_

_"Dean, it's a human portal. There's still no proof that an angel can pass-"_

_"Stow it, Cas. You're coming. That's final." Dean said. "I'm just saying…if it doesn't work. Thank you for everything." Castiel said._

_"Save the Hallmark, okay? It's gonna work. Nobody gets left behind." Dean walked off with Castiel right behind him. Lily stood there for a moment, shaking her head. She could be stuck down here because of what she is - an angel, just like Cas. She could possibly be stuck in Purgatory with Cas. _

* * *

**Thank you Guest reviewer telling me that my writing is amazing. That pretty much made my day because I've been so focused on NaNo - I've lost track of life. **

**This could possibly be one of my favorite chapters I've written for What I've Done. The next two too! Just love Castiel! **


	14. Fourteen

**Fourteen**

"Hey, so it's not just Americans who are vanishing. Uh, this guy, Luigi Ponzi disappeared walking between two subway cars in Rome. And right above ground, there was a freak hail storm." Sam said as he used the computer.

"So, we going to Rome? Wouldn't be too shabby." Dean said as he washed his face in the bathroom.

Lilyana gasped when Evelyn Knight was standing in the living room, facing them.

"Evie?"

"Evie!" Lily pulled her sister into a hug as Dean came out of the bathroom with Castiel. "Cas!" Lily ran to Castiel, hugging him.

**~WID~**

Evie was sitting on the couch with Lily, Sam and Cas were sitting at the table, and Dean was leaning against the counter. "Unbelievable, man. I-I can't believe it. You're actually here." Sam said. "Yeah, I've been trying to reach out, but for whatever reason, I wasn't at full power. So I couldn't connect with you." Castiel said.

"That must have been why you kept seeing him. I mean, you think?" Sam asked. "Yeah. Yeah, uh, I got to be honest. I-I-I'm thinking, how the hell did you make it out? I mean, I-I was there. I-I-I know that place. I know how we had to scratch and claw and kill and bleed to find that portal and make it through it, and it almost finished me. So, uh... so how exactly are you sitting here with us right now?" Dean said.

"Dean, everything you just said is completely true. And that's the strange part. I...have no idea. I remember endlessly running and hiding from Leviathan, and then I was on the side of the road in Illinois. And...that was it." Castiel said.

"And that-that was it?"

"Yes." Castiel glanced over at Evie and Lily, Evie was smiling at him. "Oh, I'm dirty."

"Yeah, well, Purgatory will do that to you. I had to take 5 showers to feel clean." Lily said. Castiel walked towards the bathroom. Evie looked over at Dean, who had a serious face on.

_"Maybe you were lied to. Maybe there is no seam." Castiel said. They were walking the forest, looking for the place to leave Purgatory for good. "I lie. I don't get lied to. Aren't you guys all about faith?" Benny asked._

_"Not particularly." Lily and Cas spoke in union. _

_Lily stopped when a leaf that was attached to a wind current. She looked up, at the top of the cliff was a blue light patch that shimmered and changing shapes. "I'd say I think we've found it." Lilyana pointed to the portal - the way out. _

_"What the hell?"_

_"There it is. It's reacting to you."_

_"All right. Ready?"_

_"Just like we talked about." Dean cut his forearm with the large knife. "Putting a lot of trust in you, brother." Benny said._

_"You earned it." He cut Benny's forearm, gripping each others' arms. "I'll see you on the other side." Benny said._

_"Conjunti sumus, unum sumus." Benny's soul went into Dean's arm. Lily smiled at him for doing that for him, Castiel on the other hand wasn't too thrilled. _

_"Let's go." _

_Dean, Lily, and Castiel were climbing to the top of the cliff. _

_"Dean, wait." Something hit the ground in a cloud of black smoke. Leviathans. _

"Dean?"

"Huh?

"You all right?"

"You do see something…severely wrong here, right? Sammy, I remember every second of leaving that place. I mean, I remember the – the heat, the stink, the pain, the fear. I have that whole ugly mess...right here, and he says he has no idea how he got out? I-I'm just not buying it." Dean said.

"Why must you assume he's lying, Dean? He just got topside." Evie stood up from the couch. "I'm saying something else happened. I saw the shape that he was in, so did Lilyana. I mean, there was no way he was fighting his ass out alone. No way." Dean said.

"Who or…what got him out?"

"Don't look at me. I didn't know you guys were in Purgatory." Evie said.

"Exactly."

Castiel come out of the bathroom in his normal clothes - his suit, blue tie, and tan trench coat. He was also clean and shaved. "Better." Cas said.

"I'd say so."

* * *

Evie was with Castiel, watching TV with him. She was too happy to have Castiel back in her life. Same went with the Winchesters, she was happy again. As much as she knew Naomi would kick her ass.

"What the latest?" Dean asked as he entered with a six-pack of beer. "The latest is…nothing. Its like it all stopped. no freak disappearances linked to any freak natural events." Sam said.

"So how many have we got, seven?"

"Yeah, uh, Luigi, Justin, Aaron, Maria-"

"Maris, Dennis, Krista, Sven." Dean, Sam, and Lily looked over at Castiel. "I missed television." Cas said.

"Cas, how did you know those are the names?" Sam asked. "Well, they're prophets." Castiel said.

"Prophets?"

"Yeah, angels instinctively know the names over every prophet - past, present, and future." Castiel said. Dean and Sam looked at Lilyana who was smiling at them, she already knew. "So this list is the name of every one of 'em that exists?" Dean asked. "Yes, until the next generation is born. Plus Kevin Tran, of course. The other seven are future prophets, since, uh, only one can exist at a time." Cas said.

"Uh, how is Kevin a prophet if Chuck is a prophet?" Lilyana asked. "I'm not sure what happened to Chuck, but, um…he must be dead." Castiel said.

"Or he was _really _God."

"I never thought about that one."

"He just goes off the map and-"

"So, the next one comes off the bench if Kevin goes down?" Dean butted into the conversation. "Exactly. And they have no idea who they are, of course." Castiel said.

"Crowley."

"Insurance. Boy, he's getting desperate."

"Explains all the weird phenomena. Lower-level demons nabbing heavy-duty cargo. The vessels of God's Word – boom." Sam said.

"I get the feeling something's going on." Cas said. "Me too. Lily?" Evie turned her attention to Lilyana. Lily nodded as Sam's phone rang.

"Hello. Mrs. Tran? Well, where the hell have you... What?" Sam stood up from the table, the phone away from his ear. "Crowley's got Kevin."

* * *

The five of them were sitting in the Impala, parked by the side of the road.

"Where the hell is she?"

"She'll be here. Uh, mile marker 96 was kind of the halfway point." Sam said.

"So, let's talk, shall we? Dean, why didn't you tell me that Evie was the one helping you in the vamp case with Benny?" Lilyana asked. "We aren't talking about this, Lily." Dean said.

"Why not? Evie's here now."

"Lily-"

"I told him not to, Lily. I couldn't face you yet." Evie said. "Why not?" Lily asked.

"I just…couldn't."

"Why?"

"You do realize I've been hunting on my own for the past two months?" Evie asked. "What? Why?" Lily asked.

"I was saved from Crowley."

"Who?"

"You don't know her."

"Evie, why are being secretive?" Lilyana asked. "Because I can." Evie hissed.

* * *

**Thank you Guest reviewer, you might be the same person or a different person but it doesn't matter. It makes me feel happier when people tell me my writing is amazing! Thanks again! **


	15. Fifteen

**Fifteen**

_Lilyana jumped out of the way of one of the Leviathans that were coming up from the ground. She lost her footing, grabbing hold of the ledge. Lily pulled herself to safety as a Leviathan grabbed her by the back of her throat, throwing her down the ledge. Lily got on her hands and knees, spitting out blood. She could see Castiel getting beaten by two Leviathans. Lilyana jumped up, grabbing her angel sword as the third Leviathan stepped in front of her. She swung, taking the head off quite easily. Lilyana quickly climbed up the ledges to get to the portal with Dean and Castiel. She slipped._

_"Dean!" _

_"Lilyana!" Dean grabbed her hands, pulling her up to him. She held onto him, giving him a peak on the lips before running with him and Cas. Dean and Lily stepped through the portal, ready to go through. "Come on!" Dean held out his hand for Castiel who took it. "I got you! Hold on!" Dean yelled._

_"Dean!"_

_"Hold on!" _

_Castiel lost - took his hand away from Dean. He slid down from the portal. "Dean!" He yelled as the portal closed. _

"Cas, can I talk to you outside? With Lily." Dean said. The three of them out of the Impala.

"What?"

"Exactly. What? What the hell happened? Back there. Purgatory. I told you I would get you out. We were there! It was like you just gave up. Its like you didn't believe we could do it. I mean, you kept saying that you didn't think it would work. Did you not trust me?" Dean said.

"Dean…"

"I did everything I could to get you out - everything! I did not leave you." Dean said. "So you think this was your fault?" Castiel said.

"Since the beginning."

"Lily-" A car pulls up, Sam and Evie got out of the car. Mrs. Tran was parking next to the Impala and got out of the car.

"You can do this, can't you? You can get him back?" Mrs. Tran asked.

"How did Crowley find you?" Evie asked. "Who's she?" Mrs. Tran asked. Evie's eyes turned back.

"Evie!" Lily stepped between them before Mrs. Tran did anything to Evie. "This is Evie Knight, my half-sister. She's also a Daeva - half-angel, half-demon. Now, behave Evie." Lily hissed.

"Oh, I hired a witch, and she rattled us out."

"A witch? Why'd you hire a witch?" Sam asked. "To make demon bombs, of course! These are Kevin's note." She handed the notebook to Sam,

"You have any idea where Crowley took him?" Dean asked. "No, but…" Mrs. Tran opened her trunk, "this guy might." Inside the trunk was a demon that was blasted with a Devil's Trap on the lid.

"Oh."

"Hello."

"Evelyn Knight."

"Let's talk, sister."

**~WID~**

"Should you be going in here, Evelyn?" Castiel asked as Dean and Sam dealt with the demon and Mrs. Tran. "I've been fine up to this point, Cass. I'll be fine in there - Crowley did a lot to me, I will be fine around him. That's if I don't kill him first." Evie said. Evie stripped off her black hoodie, revealing her burn-out tank top. Castiel ran his fingers against her exposed, scarred skin on her arms. The scars were now about the same color of her skin but a little whiter around the scars.

"I have a lot more my body than you think."

"Those should have healed."

"The scars will stay with me until my demise, which I hope isn't for a very long time. I'm thinking about becoming an angel." Evie took Castiel's hand, smiling at him. She hesitantly leaned in to kiss Cas when Dean called to them. She flashed her black eyes at him before giving Castiel a kiss.

**~WID~**

Evie held onto Castiel's hand as everyone minus Mrs. Tran entered the warehouse. She was starting to get nervous but Evie wanted to rip Crowley's head off. A demon approached so Evie went into action before anyone could stop her. She stabbed him in the back, the wound glowed as he died. Evie smirked to herself.

"I'll check that way." Sam said, Lily went with him. He and Lily went down the left and the three remaining went the right.

**~WID~**

Lilyana had her knife out as Sam and her walked together. Four demons were walking around below them. They walked into the factory, the demons blocked their way. "Winchester, Danielson."

"Looks like you guys got us." Sam said. The demons started to approached when Sam took out a bottle, throwing it at the demons' feet. Sam and Lily covered their eyes from the bright light that burned them.

"Kevin's good."

* * *

Dean, Castiel, and Evie walked through the factory. "We're very near Kevin."

* * *

Sam kicked a door open, Lily and Sam entered the room. Lilyana gasped, covering her mouth. "Evie was tortured in this very room, get me out please!" Lily said as a little boy - Aaron Webber - peered around the concrete block.

"Hey, we're here to help." Sam said.

* * *

Evie turned suddenly, feeling a demon behind them. The demon threw her across the way, she landed on her back. Evie sat up as Dean was thrown into the chains by the window. The demon had his hand out towards Castiel, yet Cass took a few steps back, smiting the demon. The demon dropped to the ground dead. Cass supported himself on the wall, Evie got up quickly, going over to him. She placed her hands on his cheeks, making him look at her. Dean picked himself up from the ground, placing his hand on Cass' shoulder.

"What the hell's going on? You're not all the way back, are you?" Dean asked.

**~WID~**

Dean was attempting to pick the lock, nothing was working.

"Dean, I'm going in."

"Cass, no. You're not strong enough." Dean said, Evie nodded. "Since Cass isn't strong enough, I'm going in with him." Evie said.

"Evie-"

"Dean, I may have major trust issues but right now, Cass needs help." Evie said.

Evie and Castiel flashed into the room where Kevin and Crowley were, Evie took a deep breath before smirking her away at Crowley.

"Castiel. Fresh from Purgatory. I wish you'd called first." Crowley said.

"Crowley."

"Which Castiel is it this time? I'm never sure. Madman or megalomanic?" Crowley asked. "Kevin is coming with me." Cass said, motioning Evie over to him. Evie walked over to Kevin, holding onto his arm. "I think not. The Prophet's playing on _my _team now." Crowley said.

Castiel's knife dropped into his hand, holding it up. Crowley held up his hand, his own knife appeared in his hand. Evie's eyes were focused on the knife, Kevin tried to get her to focus on anything else. Kevin pulled Evie back a few paces.

"So this is how it's gonna be?"

"It's all very West Side Story, but let's be logical. You look like hell, and I should know. You're not up to this." Crowley said. A light shined from Castiel, his eyes were really blue - the way Evie liked them. "Maybe you can get it up, but you can't keep it up." Cass' wings appeared on the back wall. Evie smiled at him. "You're bluffing!"

"Do you want to take that chance?" Castiel slammed the table in half with the tablet on top. Crowley disappeared with half of it as the table broke to the ground. Dean rushed in as Cass collapsed. Evie and Dean went to him. Kevin picked up the other half of the tablet.

* * *

"Cops are on their way. They're gonna pick up the prophets. Um, they'll all be heading home." Sam said.

"What about us?" Mrs. Tran asked.

"I called a friend of ours, Garth. He does what we do. Well... in his own way. He'll keep an eye on you guys. No more going off on your get that it was hiring that witch that got you into all this, right? How you holding up, Kev?" Sam asked. "You kidding? I want to seal those bastards forever." Kevin said.

"Wait? What? I'm a tad lost."

"This is part of the demon tablet - there's a way to close the Gates of Hell forever." Kevin said. "You do realize if I stay a Daeva, I'm focused into Hell right? I was a demon before I realized I had angel abilities." Evie said.

"It will be a choice you have to make, Evie."

"I'll be right back." Evie walked off towards the Impala were Lilyana was standing. She was still shaken up by the torture table that Evie was on for basically a year. Evie leaned against the Impala with her sister. Lily was looking over at Dean and Castiel. "Penny-"

"Don't say that word."

"Why?"

"Let's just say, Sam almost died if Garth didn't jump in." Lily said. "Garth?" Evie raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to know."

"Okay, but what are you thinking about?" Evie asked. "I saw the room." Lily said.

"Oh…"

"How bad?" Evie took a deep breath, lifting her tank top over her shoulder. The scars were very visible against her skin. Lily gasped, looking at the scars.

"Lily," Evie lowered her shirt. "How did you and Dean get out and Cass didn't?" Evie asked.

"Dean sees it differently but I see it as…"

_Dean, Castiel and Lilyana were running uphill towards the portal. Castiel stumbled on the way up. "Cass! Damn it! Come on!" Dean yelled. Dean reached the portal with Lily, stepping in. He held out his hand for Cass. "Come on!" Castiel grabbed his hand. "I got you! Hold on!"_

_"Dean!"_

_"Hold on!"_

_"Dean!" Cass broke from Dean's grasp. "Go!" _

_"No, Castiel!" Lilyana screamed as the portal closed around them. _

"That's how it happened? Cass was the strong one in the end." Evie said. "That's bad." Lily said.

"What? He was. You wanted out by the sounds of it." Evie said. "I wanted Cass topside as much as Dean wanted. Dean just clouded his mind." Lily said. The girls stopped talking when they were in a room together with Castiel and…

"I told you to leave her out of this Naomi!"

"How do you know Naomi?"

"I work for her!"

"You what?"

"Evelyn, Lilyana, enough." Naomi hissed.

"You didn't need to bring Cass into this Naomi, you don't need him here. Nor does Lily need to be here either! You use me for whatever you want to do." Evie stepped forward to the angel, slamming her hands on the desk. "We saved Castiel from Purgatory." Naomi said.

"I'd care?"

"Lilyana tells me you and Castiel are an item." Evie looked over at Lily. "You told her that?" Evie said.

"It was a statement made."

"Don't tell her anything else. Keep your mouth shut around her. Got it, Lilyana?" Evie said. Lily nodded.

"Evelyn, what is going on?"

"Nothing, Cass. Don't pay attention to Naomi. She's a bitch." Evie growled, ready to escape.

"Evelyn, you know what these conversations are. You've already told me enough about your half-sister and her life." Naomi said. "Evelyn!" Lily hissed.

"You two may go." Naomi waved her hand.

"Naomi!" Evie screamed as the sister arrived back to the Winchesters. They turned their attention to Evie as she covered her mouth. Castiel was standing there too.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Lil?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm with you - if that's all right." Castiel said. Dean nodded. Castiel walked over to the girls by the Impala. Evie pulled him into a hug, resting her head on his shoulder, looking over at Lily.

* * *

**Guess what I was able to do yesterday? Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh?!**

**I finished my NaNoWriMo novel! Ah! I wrote a 50K novel in 18 days! Well, more like 14, I took a break for 4 days! **


End file.
